The Dark Messenger
by Rabid Biscuit
Summary: Zidane grew tired of palace life, and ran off with Tantalus for adventure and loot. But the Mist is returning, and Kuja seems to be back. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Messenger

Chapter 1

Zidane pulled the covers of his bed over his face. He hadn't slept at all tonight, and it was already three or four. He sighed and climbed out of the big bed, throwing on some shoes.

"No point in wasting my life here." He grabbed a dagger, or more precisely an Orichalcon. It was his preferred weapon currently. He carried it with him just in case – the back alleys of Alexandria could be dangerous sometimes.

As he went to open the wide oak doors and leave the royal quarters, he heard Garnet moan and roll over behind him. He closed the door carefully.

Zidane grew tired of the life of a king. Because… they were married. He felt like he had so much responsibility. And he couldn't deal with it. So he forced it all on Garnet, and that made him feel guilty. He just wanted to get away from it all.

But no, that was not an option.

Trudging down the halls towards the foyer he brushed passed soldiers who were on patrol. "Good morning, sire!" Zidane gave off a "Mnn." in response.

Leaving the castle and heading to the canal docks, he was greeted by a very loud voice rushing towards him. "Sire, what are you doing up so early!"

Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto was dashing towards Zidane, his clunky worn armor almost tripping him several times. He raised his broadsword up in salute.

"Rusty, I told you… Don't call me sire."

"But sire, you are the king of Alexandria now, and-" Steiner began. "We're friends, dude. Zidane works fine."

"Yes, si-… Zidane." Steiner said, as if it pained him. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just restless, that's all. Ruby's Mini-Theater sounds like a good place to go right about now." Zidane murmured. Steiner smiled.

"Well then be careful. I've seen how seedy that part of town is at night."

Zidane nodded and climbed on the elongated barge that connected the castle to the city. Steiner saluted once more as the boat floated off and ran to continue his rounds.

Zidane was shocked to find Ruby's theatre so crowded at this time in the morning, but he had heard rumors of an early morning matinee. Either way, he was glad to see some familiar faces.

Blank sheathed his sword and ran over to Zidane. He had been practicing for a play – Zidane was glad, and oddly enough, jealous, to see Tantalus back into the biz.

"Yo, your Majesty." Blank stated, smiling.

"Eh, shut it, Blank." Zidane stared around the theatre which… wasn't exactly mini anymore. Ruby had made quite the expansion. The stage was about the size of the once great Prima Vista's, and the grand room was filled with tables and chairs to the burst point. They had an impressive bar and dinner menu, and they even functioned as an inn upstairs now, a place Zidane had ofted stayed before he and Garnet tied the knot.

"Baku and Ruby are backstage; I'm sure they'd like to see you." Blank said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Baku's here?" Zidane asked, more than a little bit surprised. Before he got a response he was being tugged by the wrist towards the stage, Blank making crude comments to patrons like "Make way for his Majesty" and "Move it or he'll toss you in the dungeon!" Zidane was hardly amused.

After entering a door and walking through a few halls Zidane found himself confronted by Tantalus, who were all guzzling down shots and laughing like crazy. Baku was giving off his characteristic laugh. Even over this Zidane could make out the loud murmur of patrons behind the red curtains; this theatre had really surprised all of Alexandria. It started out small but was now even more prosperous then the Morning Light Bar.

Ruby came over, staring at Zidane and smiling. "Well rattle mah snake, his highness came to mah little ol' theatuh!" She gave him a hug and smiled again. "Heah for the show, darlin'?"

Zidane hadn't been initially, but it sounded like fun. "Yeah! Man, Ruby, this place is so popular these days."

Baku came swaggering over, hands on his hips. "Gwahahahahahahah, if it isn't my good ol' boy! How's palace life treaten' ya, Ziddy?"

"Oh, it's… fine." Zidane lied. "You guys should visit sometime, you know that you're always welcome."

A stage attendant walked in and called toward Ruby intently. "Five minutes till curtain!" Ruby nodded and started ushering Zidane and Baku out towards the stage door. "You boys take a seat! Enjoy the show, Zidane."

Baku beckoned for the blond Genome to follow him to his table, which was comfortably up front. In a few minutes the curtains opened and Ruby walked out, in costume.

"This mornin's show is The Eidolon and I, a story set in the days of ol'. Ya see, Lord Anthius was a prosperous ol' fellah who-"

Zidane was no longer paying attention to the play, as he had seen and performed it countless times. He turned to Baku and decided to talk; he didn't see the big guy often. Lindblum was so far away…

"Remember when I was little, when you found me wandering the streets of Lindblum?" Zidane asked. Baku nodded. "Yup. Best little thief I ever saw. I should know, you picked three hundred gil right out of mah pocket! Gwahahaha!"

"You invited me into Tantalus, without even thinking about it. That's when I found my home. It wasn't Terra, it was Lindblum. It was Gaia."

"Yup. An' I'm sure you're a better fellah cuz of it." Baku said, requesting a beer from the waitress.

"Well… I… I just miss my life. My true home. I don't belong amongst royalty!" Zidane burst, slamming an empty flask down on the table. Baku sighed.

"You know you're always welcome back with us, kid."

Zidane smiled. "Thanks, but… I just can't abandon Garnet…"

They quit talking and watched the play. Zidane felt good here – he felt right.

Zidane sat at the very large table in the castle's 'breakfast nook.' It almost disgusted him, how big it was, considering it was for one rather insignificant meal. He was cutting up some sausage diligently – this new cook was a bit…original.

"I heard you went out early this morning." Garnet muttered, taking a dainty and incredibly queenly bite.

Zidane nodded. "Uh-huh. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. I just needed something to do." Zidane replied, stuffing a large hunk of sausage into his mouth. The two were sure an odd couple.

Garnet sighed. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, or I'd TELL you." Zidane murmured, eyes half closed.

"Well, there's something I want to tell you." She stated, staring intently at her husband.

Zidane stuffed another bite into his mouth as if in reply.

"I… I want a child." Zidane's eyes widened and he started choking on said piece of meat. He slammed his fist on his chest to get the bit of sausage down. He gasped for air and stared intently at Garnet. "WHAT!"

"I want a child! We need one anyway, it's not like we have any other heirs to the throne!" Zidane raised his hands into a "Stop" sort of gesture. "Whoawhoawhoawhoa! That's a big commitment!"

"Zidane…" Garnet began. "I'm not exactly the most fatherly man around, Garnet! I mean I was born in a lab and raised by thieves for god's sake!" He finally eased up a bit. "And… I'm not sure we're ready. I mean hell, how long have we been married? Not even two years!"

Garnet sighed once more. "Why are you so worked up about this? You're great with kids! Vivi, Eiko…"

"Vivi is getting older and Eiko was more mature then you might want to admit." Zidane muttered, staring into his wife's brown eyes.

"Why are you so concerned, Zidane! I think you'd make a great father!"

The Genome stood up. "Look, I just don't think that it's a good idea yet! Maybe in a year or two, but I'm not ready."

"Beatrix and Steiner are going to have a kid!"

"Yeah, more power to 'em." Zidane said, walking towards the door. "I'm off to the Outer Continent. Today's my monthly 'Visit the Genomes' day. I'm taking the Red Rose."

Garnet considered protesting but decided against it. He did have an obligation, and there would be a better time to talk about this.

The Red Rose had been modified expertly by Regent Cid. It now possessed a non-Mist engine, and was even a parallel in power to the Hilda Garde 3 of Lindblum.

Zidane was shocked at how quickly the non-Mist engine had spread people and traders across Gaia. As he passed over the exit from Fossil Roo he noticed a rather sizeable trading post crowded around it, and, coming closer to Conde Petie he noticed a merchant vessel parked just outside, and a dwarf conversing with a trader from Treno.

It was raining lightly, a sort of slim rain that would get you very wet much faster then you'd think. Zidane was wearing a black cloak to shield himself from the cold; it wouldn't be bad down on terra firma but up here the wind was very fast.

A rather regal swallow was slung over his shoulder. It resembled more of a double bladed glaive then a two sided saber. Its blades were a white platinum, and a garnet was encrusted on either side. Upon the blades was the word Alexander. This was the sword of Alexandria, or at least it had been both of them, but Garnet had given Zidane permission to synthesize them together.

As the great vessel approached the Black Mage Village, Zidane noticed a rather impressive sight in the forest nearby. An airstrip had been carved out, making it MUCH easier to get to the growing town. As the Red Rose came in for a landing, Zidane prepared himself to lunge off the edge. It was faster then climbing out the normal way.

The blond Genome leapt off and landed with a thud. A few mages marched forward, smiling. Or at least, they would have been if you could see their mouths.

"Mister Zidane, it's a pleasure to see you again. How is Dagger?"

"Dagger…?" Zidane muttered. He had almost forgot her former nickname. "Oh, she's fine." Zidane stared behind the mages to the former path to the village, which was now…part of the village. This place was growing.

"Is Vivi here?"

One of the mages was about to reply when he was cut off by the genuine deal. "Hey, Zidane!"

Vivi came dashing up, his staff flailing behind him. The little mage was clearly happy to see him. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm here for a visit, kid. I missed you guys." Zidane replied, smiling. It was good to be with his friend again. "How are the Genomes?"

"They're really progressing. They're way more alert now, in fact, some of the most progressed are developing a sense of humor!" Vivi blurted. He was really excited.

Zidane was about to reply, but Vivi continued. "We got some… new Genomes a while ago."

Zidane was surprised by this comment. "Huh!"

"Well, you see-" Vivi began, but now he was cut off.

"Hello, Zidane." Mikoto said, walking up. She wasn't smiling or frowning. She was one of the Genomes that was… gifted, like Zidane, but you couldn't really tell from the way she looked all the time.

"Hey sis. Vivi was just telling me that you got some new arrivals."

"Yes. Other Genomes, more like you and I. I'm not sure where they've been between Terra and now, but they said that they were always here. I'm not sure what they meant."

Zidane cocked his head quizzically. "That's odd."

Mikoto began walking to the village, so Zidane and Vivi followed. Zidane was met with stares by the other Genomes. They were still interested in him. Maybe they looked up to him. He thought they did.

As they came near the stream, Zidane's gaze turned towards a newer district of huts. About five Genomes were standing there, observing the village vacantly. Zidane would have paid them no heed, had they not been so intriguing.

For these Genomes didn't look like regular Genomes.

Their hair were each different. No blonds. Their tails matched. They weren't wearing the common Genome attire either. It looked more uniform… more blatant. Except for one of them. This one got Zidane VERY suspicious.

Silver hair, blue eyes, and clothing very much so original. It reminded Zidane of Kuja, god forbid. He looked like a regular Genome in every other way, however, so the blond shrugged the suspicion off.

It was still raining, even a little harder now. Mikoto beckoned towards Zidane and so they entered her hut that she shared with Vivi – they were friends now.

"Did you see the new guys?" Vivi asked, drinking a glass of water.

Zidane nodded, staring vacantly into space. He almost looked like one of the others right now. "One of them seemed…more like you and I, Mikoto."

The girl nodded. "He seems to be their leader. They all seem more lively then our common brethren, but he's… like you and I, you're right."

Zidane pondered this for a moment. "They all had different hair… brown, black… and silver. Odd."

Vivi yawned. "Are you guys hungry? The mages in the food hut have probably started on dinner."

Mikoto nodded, but noticed that Zidane was too lost in though to reply, so she put in an order for him as well.

Vivi had left to get dinner, and Zidane was bored. So he decided to have a walk around.

No one was out here. Odd.

'Rain and more rain. Depressing.' He thought, walking towards a bridge to cross the stream. One step, two step, one step, two step. Monotonous rhythm, almost comfort in some way.

"Go back to your true home, Zidane."

Zidane's head lunged up and he looked around. The silver-haired 'new arrival' was staring at him intently. "Follow your heart back home."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zidane asked.

"You know what it means."

"My true home? How do you know?"

"That is irrelevant, Zidane." The silver-haired Genome muttered. He disappeared and reappeared behind Zidane. "What IS relevant is going home, back to Tantalus."

"How in hell do you know this stuff?"

"Go back home." With this, he vanished.

"Okay. What. The. FUCK?" Zidane asked no one as he stared around. "That was… odd. And stupid."

Or was it? He did want to go home… Lindblum. The place he had grown up in. Ahhhh, what the hell did that kid know? For that matter… how DID he know?

Zidane turned this over in his head for a few moments. At last, he uttered, "Freak."

Vivi called after Zidane as he returned to his hut with dinner. He was using magic to make it float in the air. Resourceful little kid.

"Hey, Zidane! C'mon, while it's still warm!"

"Hakay!" Zidane yelled, turning and running back to the hut.

On his way home. He sighed, watching the rain fall. Staring down at the village. Well, this was one odd day.

The Red Rose sputtered and dropped a bit. The engine did this from time to time, and Zidane was used to it. It would have made anyone else's gut wrench.

Hm… Home. Maybe that freak was right. He had told Baku that he missed Tantalus. What a freak. That incident was not only weird, it was stupid.

They were already passing over the exit of the Fossil Roo when Zidane decided to head in to his quarters. It was late.

END


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Messenger

Chapter 2

Lying awake. It was what Zidane did. His sort of… nighttime activity. He had gotten back to Alexandria late. The storm had lowered visibility, and the Red Rose took longer then expected.

Garnet had gotten worried. Typical, really. Zidane appreciated her concern, but he also found it tiresome. Hell, he was a Tantalus thief… or, he had been.

Ah yes, home. Tantalus. Thinking about this got him thinking about that weird Genome. He seemed almost intent on Zidane returning to Tantalus, like he had something to gain from it. Huh, he couldn't have. He's just a simple Genome.

But it was puzzling that he knew all of this, all about Zidane… about his feelings. That was… curious, to say the least.

An hour passed. Two. Three. His desires were eating at him, and he wouldn't fall asleep again until they were met. This was true. Maybe just a trip to Lindblum? Home for a bit? No, then he'd just want it more.

…

"I need to go home." Zidane muttered in the dark. That kid was right, mysterious and odd all the same. But how would he do it? Just abandon Garnet with a kingdom? That's as bad as abandoning her with a new child, truly. And that was something Zidane couldn't do either.

He couldn't just tell her "I'm going back to Tantalus." either. But wait a minute, wait… She had Beatrix and Steiner. Not to mention a good many knights. Wouldn't that be enough? Probably, although Rusty wasn't exactly an on the ball guy.

Beatrix could take care of her. She had always been a relative, if not blood, but emotional. Steiner was sworn to protect her too, and he cared for her. Yeah… Yeah, she could handle it by herself. She had before he came back… before they tied the knot.

"I'm going." Zidane stated. "It may hurt her for a while, but… I can't stay. I wasn't made for royalty."

Zidane got up and marched out, cloaked, weapons at the ready. His tail made the back of the cloak swish, it was kind of funny.

Zidane entered Ruby's theatre and looked around. Empty. Not a single patron. Must not be a showing tonight.

He walked towards the stage and took off his hood. Voices from backstage.

"I really miss the kid, but do you think he'd ever join up again?" Cinna.

"I think he wants to. He told me himself." Baku.

"But what about the obligations he has?" Marcus.

"Ya know, I'm not sure." Baku.

Zidane found it odd that they were talking about this the moment it was happening. Maybe fate had destined it this way. He opened the stage door and walked in, head hung low.

"Zidane?" Marcus burst, surprised by his sudden entrance.

"What're you doing here, kid?" Baku asked, marching forward.

"I… I want to join Tantalus. Just like the old days."

"Well kid, I don' know if-"

"This is my decision, and I have already made up my mind!" Zidane yelled, staring intently at Baku. His blue eyes seemed aflame.

Baku turned this over in his head and was about to open his mouth when Cinna cut it. "Once Tantalus, always Tantalus! Right Baku?"

The big guy thought. "Right. Welcome home, kid."

Zidane faced the door for a moment, as if contemplating if this decision was worth it. He apparently ruled against his apprehension and face Tantalus once more. "You heading back to Lindblum again?"

"We'd made plans to head out tomorrow. The Prima Vista II's docked near the city." Blank stated, just entering the room. "Good to have you back, Zidane."

"I… I'm going to board the Prima Vista." Zidane muttered, moving towards the door. "I can't leave soon enough."

Baku spoke up. "Hey kid." Zidane stopped and listened. "You sure about leaving Garnet?"

"…I only know what my heart desires." Zidane stated, exiting Ruby's theatre.

A long walk through the back alleys of Alexandria put him on course to the Airship docks. Alexandria's docks were quite the sight. The ships were connected to scaffolding overhanging the waterfalls. They simply flew up and turned to leave. It wasn't as massive as Lindblum's docks, but it was quite ingenious, as the city had no other place with enough sufficient air to dock ships, especially the ones as massive as the Prima Vista.

Zidane put his cloak on. He'd rather not be spotted as the king. Upon reaching the docks he approached the dock master.

"I'm with Tantalus troupe."

"Ah. The Prima Vista II is docked in bay 14." He stated, looking over lists of ships and cargo.

Zidane walked off, looking almost as if he was gliding beneath the dark cloak. The day was young, and he could just barely make out light coming over the Alexandrian/Burmecian mountain divide.

Walking through the halls of the theatre ship, the Genome looked for a place to rest, and found a bed in crew quarters. Lying down, he fell asleep for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Zidane's eyes flickered open. He could feel the ship rocking; moving through the sky. Thank god, he was finally leaving this place he had once longed so much to return to, after the Iifa Tree…

"Hey, Ziddy!"

Zidane bolted up, staring into one of the Tantalus performer's eyes. "Good to see ya, your highness!"

A smile spread across Zidane's face. Finally, amongst his own. "Just be so you don't get thrown into the dungeon, Elliko!"

"Attention Tantalus crew, we're approaching Grand Citadel South Gate!" Cinna called over an intercom. He liked to sound captainly, which just pissed Baku off.

South Gate, home of the famous Summit Station Bundt Cake. God, Zidane loved those cakes. He climbed out of the bed and realized that he hadn't taken off his cloak last night. He did so, revealing… nothing special. A black shirt and black, rather baggy pants. He kept simple both out of the want and need to.

Reaching over to grab his pair of Orichalcons, he noticed that he hadn't brought the Alexandria swallow with him. Good, that could have caused trouble.

His tail wagged to and fro as he marched up to the bridge. The layout hadn't changed between Prima Vista I and Prima Vista II very much, luckily. Walking around the ship brought back a lot of memories.

On bridge he smiled, getting a warm feeling from once more seeing Baku commanding a ship and Cinna piloting. His memories of piloting the ship to Alexandria so long ago to kidnap Garnet… being shot down by Brahne… He oddly found these comforting. Maybe it was just being home.

"Hey, Zidane! You're up! Gwahahahahaha!" Baku hollered, watching Cinna ease the creaking tub towards the gate in the south mountain range.

"I haven't been to Lindblum in so long… I wonder what Regent Cid will think when I show up without Garnet. Hm, I should use my cloak." Zidane said to himself. "Oh, but dear gods. Eiko will see right through me."

Baku had been listening. "We'll try to get you into the city without the royalty spotting you, kid. Now go down to the engine and check the steam levels."

"Yes sir, boss sir!" Zidane stated, giving off an overly humorous salute. Heh, it felt pretty weird calling someone sir rather than being addressed as it.

The Genome walked down to the maintenance area and slid down a pipe into the boiler room. He used his arms and tail to swing around the room and dropped in front of the engine.

"Attention Tantalus, we are entering the Citadel. Zidane, drop the boiler pressure! We don't need too much power, we're docking here." Cinna called. Zidane did as instructed and marched back up to the bridge.

The Prima Vista docked inside the gate and hooked up to scaffolding.

'Why are we docking here…?" Zidane thought to himself, marching onto the deck. He had no need to disguise himself here; all sorts of people came through. And god, he wanted one of those cakes.

Baku swaggered on deck, a sword hung from his belt. He was about to leave the ship when he noticed Zidane eyeing him inquisitively. "Stay here. This'll only take a minute."

"But I want bundt cake!" Zidane cried like a child. Baku grinned. "Cinna does to. I'll pick you one up."

Baku left the ship chuckling; he was up to something. And Zidane knew it.

"Five… four… three… two… one." Zidane muttered, watching Baku walk off to Summit Station. With that, he leapt off of the ship and landed on all fours on the dock. He inched around the corner, peering into the station.

"So, you want some info on a potential heist?" Zidane couldn't see who was talking, but he sounded sly.

Baku gave off his trademark laugh. "Gwahahahahaha, you know it!"

"Hm, heheheheh, this is interesting, Baku, for once you're crawling to me. So, naturally, you owe me."

"Hey, I'm not known for owing people… well, except for that time that I broke that guy's leg at a performance because he told me to. Sued me rotten." Baku muttered. He was trying to make a funny, but his counterpart did not laugh.

"Alright, Baku. Burmecia is still rebuilding, as you know. Well, a shipment of gil is being sent there, to aid in the restoration project. You know what must be done."

"Gwahahahahahaha, Trekkto, YOU'RE a Burmecian. Selling out your own kind is low, even for you!" Baku hollered.

"Yes, well, let's just say that the king and I have… stressed relations." 'Trekkto' said. So he was a Burmecian.

"So, what's in it for you, you little rat?" Baku asked.

"Just the pleasure of seeing my old pal in the money."

"Sure… let's say, you get a quarter, and we call it even. I've got a big crew to think about."

"It is done, then." Trekkto hissed. "I shall see you… around, my good man… er, pig."

"Gwahahahahaha!" Baku hollered. With that, his counterpart was gone. The big guy went to a shop and bought a couple cakes, and started on his way back to the ship.

Zidane cornered him, leaning against the wall, and pretending to be bored. "So… who was that?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay on ship?"

"There are a lot of things you tell me to do, but that doesn't stop me." Zidane stated bluntly, toying with his fingernails.

"…Alright, alright. Let's just say he was a… business partner. He's gonna get us all RICH!"

"Huh, Trekkto… that name isn't exactly familiar. Ol' friend of the family, boss?"

"Gwahahahahaha, the family wouldn't have let that guy come within a hundred miles of themselves, kid! Let's just say he's a very good customer, and I ain't answerin' any more questions."

"Is he in the Burmecian mafia?"

"Yes." Baku stated. Well that was easy.

The two strolled back to the ship, laughing.

END


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Messenger

Chapter 3

The Prima Vista II creaked and moaned as it flew across the skyline. Lindblum was in sight, even at this distance. The city was so massive.

Zidane walked out on deck and stared at the sky – the sun was heading west fast. He sighed and stared down below the ship… and then stared up… and then turned around… Holy crap, there was a lot of air traffic. A cargo ship from Dali passed by; now that the mages were no longer in production, the town could flourish as one big farm. Most of the crops that were used in Alexandria came from Dali, and Lindblum had its fair share too.

Zidane remembered the Black Waltzes for a moment and frowned; all they had really wanted was to justify their existence, just as he had. Ah well, they probably deserved what they got.

Marcus walked up on deck and patted Zidane on the back. "See how quickly the steam engine has spread? Cid really is a genius." Zidane nodded, staring at the giant gates of the Castle City.

"Cid was a good friend; hell, he still is. But I can't let him know I'm here."

Marcus nodded. "Heh, I'll take care of ya." He reached for his sword and drew it, and Zidane drew a dagger. They clanged them together, and said in unison, "Through thick and thin, Tantalus sticks together!"

The massive gates began to creak open as the theatre ship entered; even as big as the Prima Vista was, the gates only had to crack open slightly. The ship then sped up a bit, heading for the docks.

Zidane grinned staring down at the bustling streets climbing the walls in rows, the big buildings, the air cab tracks, the castle, the river flowing through the natural park in the center of the city. He eyed Tantalus's hideout immediately – he could never forget where it was. A little above the center in the theatre district.

The ship came to a halt in the docks, and was hooked up and secured with more scaffolding. Zidane leapt off once more and landed on his butt this time. Ow. He considered putting his hood up, but decided against it. No one would recognize him.

After the crew all began marching towards the hideout, Zidane finally left. The sights from here were amazing.

The hideout looked good; better even. The crew had really fixed it up, and even added on. It looked nice, for once. Baku just hollered when Zidane commented on it, and said that he had told Cinna to keep it dirty and seedy. The stocky pig man hadn't listened, apparently.

"All right, crew, let's dish." Baku stated, sitting down in the center of the main room. "We need to plan this attack."

Zidane raised his hand for silence. "The Burmecian… Trekkto, right?" Baku nodded. "Trekkto gave us a bit of info you guys might find interesting."

Blank leaned in. Zidane continued. "The Lindblum Commerce Guild is sending a shipment of gil to Burmecia via air. They want to help in the restoration project, or something. So we need to board their transport freighter, stick up some idiots, and run off with the cash."

"When is this shipment heading out?" Blank queried, grinning. He apparently found it amusing that the king of a country was now planning a petty heist.

"Four days, tops. Even if we're not totally sure, we'll know the ship when we see it. It's got the LCG logo on it, and apparently looks pretty fortified." Zidane stated matter-of-fact.

"Whoawhoawhoa. You're not planning on attacking this freighter in the THEATRE SHIP, are you?" Marcus asked.

"No way, Jose… er… Marcus! We'll beat up the guys who are in charge of one of the escort ships and then commandeer it. It'll be slick!" Cinna replied, slamming his fist on the table, as if to emphasize 'slick.'

"Alright, guys. You got it? The news'll probably feature a story about this transport, so when it does, we'll know to move. If they don't, then we'll have to commandeer the escort via the PV II. Not something I want to do, really." Baku muttered, glancing around the table. "Everyone clear?"

"Roger!" The four others burst in unison.

Zidane got up. "I'm heading to the Industrial District for a beer, man. Nothing like Lindblum booze."

Marcus chuckled. "If you see a dude named Crizzo, tell 'im I've got his 20 gil."

Zidane gave a mocking salute and marched out the door.

The air cab hissed to a stop in the Industrial District's station. Zidane marched out, surrounded by people from every line of life. Burmecians, Alexandrians, nobles from Treno, even some dwarves from Conde Petie. Damn, the steam engine was popular. He'd have to be careful to make sure that no Alexandrians recognized him.

He took a few steps and found himself confronted by a rather boorish dwarf holding a short sword. "Hey, you're dat felleh 'oo cam to Conde Petie wi' da Pintie Het!"

Zidane waved his hands. "No no, you must be thinking of someone else, I've never-"

"Nah, ah'm preety shurr et waz yoo. Ta liddle Pintie Het boy an' the gal. Ya married her thar, right? Went ta da sanctuary." The dwarf said, smiling oddly.

"I don't think we've ever met, sir." Zidane lied, trying to get out of this awkward conversation.

"Mayhap ya're right thar, felleh. Ya do look a wee bit differunt."

"I… I gotta go." Zidane said, brushing past the dwarf and out of the station.

Zidane dashed to the bar, hoping to avoid any more 'old friends.' Aaaaand…he was out of luck.

"Zidane? Er, uh… Your majesty!" Erin the airship pilot saluted, as Zidane screeched to a halt in front of her. "What are you doing here? Where's the queen, sire?"

There'd be no 'Do I know you?' ing out of this. "Uh… heheheheh… She uh… Listen, Erin, no one is supposed o know I'm here, OKAY?"

"So you're running away, sire?" She asked, head cocked to one side. "Would you cut out the sire thing? That's exactly WHY I ran off! I'm not cut out for that stuff." Zidane muttered, staring at the floor.

"So… you came back to join Tantalus?" Erin queried. "Yeah, pretty much." Zidane murmured. Erin laughed.

"You've gone a long way, Zidane." The Genome leered.

"Just keep this quiet. I… I guess Regent Cid can know, but make sure no one else does! ESPECIALLY Eiko."

"All… all right, Zidane, you can trust me." Erin said, smiling. "Besides, it is nice to see you again."

Zidane thanked her and bought her a drink. They spent a while catching up.

"Your majesty! King Zidane is missing!" Steiner burst, running through the halls, toppling people over as he dashed like a mad horse. "The king is amiss!"

Beatrix jumped out, her hands raised. "Hold up, Steiner!" She yelled, watching him screech to a halt. Even though they were married, they were still formal with their titles.

"General, Zidane is missing! I've searched the grounds, the harbor, and the entire city!" Adelbert yelled, freaking out. He looked like a roasted chicken, he was so red.

"You checked Ruby's theatre?" Beatrix queried. "Indeed so! He wasn't there, nor were the thieves!"

"Do you think he could have ran off?"

"With Tantalus? Why would he?" Steiner asked, concerned.

"You've seen the way he acts here. He hates it. And I think the queen is the only one who doesn't know." Beatrix reasoned, shouldering the Save the Queen. "I think we should go to Lindblum. He'll be there and-"

"What are you talking about, General? I'm right here."

Beatrix whirled around to come face to face with 'Zidane', who was grinning. "Sire! Where have you been?"

"I… took a little trip to Dali. I needed the fresh air." The doppelganger stated, eyeing Beatrix suspiciously.

"On foot, my liege?" Steiner asked.

"Indeed. I ran, you see. Quite fun."

Beatrix was now eyeing HIM suspiciously. "You highness, I'm sure the queen would like to see you. We haven't informed her of your disappearance yet."

"Indeed." Said 'Zidane', "I apologize for any inconvenience." With that, he walked off.

When Beatrix was sure he was out of earshot she spoke. "That was NOT the king." Steiner's eyes widened. "Blasphemy!"

Beatrix smiled. "Let's not jump to conclusions YET, I suppose. But… keep an eye on him… for me, hun?"

Steiner gulped. "All… all right, dear."

Zidane wandered the streets on Lindblum, taking in the sights. The city had rebuilt fabulously; you could hardly tell that there had been an attack at all. The blond Genome walked into the market and stared around. These were his people.

"What up?"

"Word." Replied the Lindblumian he had just questioned. Zidane was nearing the air cab station when he halted. One of the customers at a weapons cart… had a tail.

Said tailed human was bartering for some swords, it seemed. He was clearly a Genome. The hair, the tail. Although… his hair… was black. Dark black. He wore a red robe sort of thing, as it was kind of cold today. On closer inspection, Zidane could see he was carrying a golden glaive. Huh, he had never seen anyone other than a Burmecian use a lance.

One thing was clear – this was one of the 'new arrivals' from the Black Mage Village. But what he was doing here had Zidane at a loss. So, he decided to investigate.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be back on the Outer Continent?"

The black-haired Genome eyed Zidane in shock for a moment, cast a magic spell knocking our hero down, and made a mad dash toward the air cab station. Zidane leapt up and dashed after him, daggers drawn. "Get back here!"

"Piss off!" The Genome replied. Wow, a touchy Genome who wasn't Zidane. Interesting.

"I just wanna know what you're doing here!" Zidane screamed, chasing him into the station.

"Go to hell, Tribal!" Wow, a Genome who actually knew his last name. This was interesting.

The runner jumped into a cab and it shot off towards the docks. Zidane skidded to a halt, literally. "What the hell…?" He tried to find some logical explanation to this, but found very few. "Maybe Mikoto asked him to get some things? No, he wouldn't have acted so weird…"

The blond Genome sighed. No use concerning himself with it now. He walked over to another cab and hitched a ride to the Theatre District.

"The news is out! The ship is leaving today, boys!" Baku hollered to his crew, slamming a newspaper onto the table. "Everybody know what to do?"

"Cinna and I will sneak onto the escort boat and commandeer it." Zidane stated.

"I'm supposed to distract the guards while Zidane and Cinna get on the escort boat, and then knock them out afterwards." Marcus said, grinning.

"I'm supposed to infiltrate the freighter as one of the guards and give the signal when it is time to strike." Blank said.

"And I'll join Zidane, Cinna, and Marcus on the commandeered shuttle! Gwahahahahaha, this'll be easier than squashing a bug!" Baku finished. "So, move out boys!"

"Yes sir!" The four chimed, exiting the hideout. One air cab ride to the docks and they'd be in business.

The cab docked in… the docks, and the five got out. Zidane had gotten rid of his cloak for something more reminiscent of his old thief outfit. He wore a black shirt but had lost the vest, and this shirt had sleeves. He wore leather gloves, which were useful for gripping pipes, as well as weapons. He had a belt on, which had about three daggers hung on it, and a swallow, more precisely, the Ogre, was strapped to his back. He wore pants similar to his old blue ones, and boots, although these ones were less restricting to motion.

Zidane and Cinna ducked behind a few barrels while Marcus marched up to the two guards protecting an escort boat.

"You guys the ones who're in charge of that shipment of gil?"

"This is a restricted dock, citizen, leave."

"Oh yeah? Must be pretty important."

Zidane motioned for Cinna to follow him and leapt over the barrels, dashing for the boat. Marcus was doing a good job.

And just like that, they were in. Zidane marched up to the helm and fired up the boat.

Woomph! Smack! Pmmf! Marcus had initiated phase two.

"Hey, what're you two doing here?" Crap, there was another guy on board. Zidane unhooked the swallow from his back and knocked the guy over the head with the flat of one of the blades. Cinna then hauled him off the shuttle, and left him amongst cargo. The guy moaned as he came to, but Cinna whacked him over the head with his hammer, and that was the end of that.

Marcus ran on board, followed by Baku, who had come from the dock that the freighter was parked in. "All right, Blank is amongst their ranks! Gwahahahahaha, nice lump on that guy. What did you do, Cinna, whack him with that hammer o' yours? Gwahahahaha!"

Zidane began steering the ship after the big freighter, which was just departing. After a few minutes they were through the main gates of the city, and on their way to Burmecia… and their heist.

They had just passed over the exit of Gizamaluke's Grotto when Blank finally marched out onto the deck of the freighter and gave the thumbs up to Marcus, who was on watch.

"All right, Zidane, let's do it."

The Genome nodded, taking the ship in closer. "Prepare for boarding action."

"Gwahahahahahaha! Let's go, guys!" Baku hollered, drawing the greatsword from his belt.

Zidane was level with the freighter's deck when Cinna steadied a board which was their crude method of infiltration the target. Baku and Marcus followed across, while Zidane steadied the boat. He'd need to be quick; without a pilot, it'd go down.

The thief ran for the board and leapt across, landing on the deck with a thud. He turned and watched the escort ship fall and crash on the ground below. Fortunately, no one would see this or their little escapade, as it was always dark and rainy in Burmecia.

"How many of them did ya get, Blank?" Zidane queried, hoping the number to be high.

"Two."

"TWO?"

"Two."

"Ah well, let's just do this the old fashioned way. Cinna and I will go secure the gil, while you, Marcus, and Blank take care of the crew. Remember, we don't want any casualties, OKAY Zidane?" Baku asked.

"Yes sir, boss sir." Zidane saluted, and dashed off to the front of the ship.

As expected, a crew member dashed out, lance drawn. Hm, it was a Burmecian. Zidane drew two daggers and dashed forward, preparing to strike. Baku had said no casualties, but this might not be so easily achieved.

"You! I've seen you!" The Burmecian yelled, leering. "You're the king of Alexandria! You're King Zidane!"

"What? Nononononono, I'm just a petty thief." Zidane declared, sweating out of concern.

"Alexandria is attacking again! You'll pay this time!" The soldier yelled, slashing the lance. Zidane jumped to avoid the swipe.

"I swear, I'm just a thief!"

"There's only one person on the Mist Continent who has a tail and ISN'T a Burmecian!"

Zidane cursed under his breath. Where in hell did Marcus and Blank go?

"Alexandria is attacking again!" The soldier screamed. Others came, bewildered by his claims, but they saw Zidane and knew.

Zidane dodged another sweep and sighed. This couldn't end well.

And, almost in response to his thoughts, the ship began heading down, nose first. What the hell had they done?

Blank came dashing out, followed by Marcus. The two grabbed Zidane and ran to the back of the ship, where Baku and Cinna were standing, rather disoriented.

"What did you DO?" Baku queried, grabbing onto a railing. "The ship started tipping, sir! We didn't even touch the thing!" Marcus yelled, sliding down deck and hooking himself onto a rail. Zidane used his tail to hang on, which was quite useful.

Tantalus was thrown off balance as the nose collided with the moist earth. The sound of the hull ripping apart rang in Zidane's ears, as the ship, or what was left of it, skidded to a halt and slammed into a rock face. The front of the freighter was literally crunched into a box. The back was much luckier. And then, for a long time, silence. No one moved a muscle.

"Well… that was… vaguely familiar." Cinna muttered, throwing his hammer across the deck. He stood up and stretched. "Hey, at least now we can secure the gil!"

Zidane jumped up. "Don't you think that the Burmecians will be back? This isn't a laughing matter."

As if on cue, the fortunate Burmecians who hadn't been smashed into a patty lunged towards Tantalus, drawing their lances.

Zidane unhooked the Ogre and got into battle position. Baku drew his greatsword, and Cinna picked up his hammer. Blank and Marcus had been knocked out.

"You'll pay, Alexandrian!" The lead Burmecian announced, dashing towards Zidane. The Genome blocked a sweep by spinning the Ogre and deflecting the slash. He then steadied himself and slyly grabbed a dagger with his tail, jabbing at the rat. The soldier in response backed down a bit and charged a bit of magic. "Fira!"

Zidane jumped to the side to avoid the burst of flame, but found the tip of his tale on fire. He frantically attempted to blow it out.

Baku slashed at another rat, the giant sword could have cut the poor Burmecian in two, had he no leapt back. Baku's opponent tried something more original and lunged behind the big guy, jabbing at his back.

Cinna… wasn't as fortunate. He ducked a swipe and threw his hammer at the opponent's knee cap. Contact. "Ow! That really hurt! That might leave a mark, you idiot! Who throws a hammer? Honestly!" The soldier yelled, rubbing his knee. Cinna grinned.

Zidane swiped again with his three blades; the Burmecian was overwhelmed. The Genome slashed at the lance's handle, cutting it in half. The Burmecian, now defenseless, waited for his doom.

"Well? Finish me, you Alexandrian BASTARD!"

Zidane stopped moving. Should he mercilessly slay this poor soldier? No.

'Do it.' "No, he's unarmed." 'Who cares? Kill him! Lop off his HEAD!' "NO!" Zidane yelled. Baku and Cinna exchanged glances. 'KILL HIM!'

Something took control of Zidane and he entered a Trance. "Meo Twister!" 'He' yelled. The eruption of wind shattered the deck of the ship, sending the Burmecians down to their deaths. The sickening thump of them landing on the ground rang in Baku's ears, as he watched Zidane return to normal.

"Kid, what the hell was that all about?"

"I… I dunno. It was like I couldn't control myself once I got near Trancing. Something took over…"

Baku looked uneasy. "Try to stay together, kid. That is NOT good." Zidane gasped for air, nodding. Could this be his angel of death abilities trying to take over? He felt bad… he had just slew innocents without a second thought.

Baku picked up Marcus and carried him piggy back and Zidane picked up Blank. Cinna looked distraught. "What about the sweet sweet juices of financial independence?"

"No time! Burmecians'll be here any second!" Zidane shouted, running towards the rock face that the front of the ship had smashed into. They'd hide on top; it was big, and would make a good camp.

The Genome sprang up the wall with cat-like reflexes, dragging Blank the whole way. Baku just tossed Marcus up and then helped Cinna along, climbing the wall the old fashioned way.

They laid low for a moment, catching their breath, waiting for whatever may come.

"There! Smashed into the face! The freighter!" Zidane peeked over the edge of the cliff, staring at the Burmecians on approach. "We received word that Alexandrians attacked the ship."

"What? But Queen Alexandros XVII has maintained good relations with our leaders!"

"But Kobar said that he saw the King of Alexandria attacking! He was with a band of thieves who are known to be friends of the Alexandrian royalty!"

"Those bastard Alexandrians… We must strike first! But let us deal with the now! Search the ship, secure the cargo, take the wounded to the Grotto HQ! And if you find the king and his 'friends', take them to the prison camp at the Burmecian Outpost Wall."

"Yes sir!"

Zidane sighed, pulling himself back towards the center of the hill. "Boss?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Plans?" Zidane asked, staring at Baku.

"Well, we should move to another area up here. Farther from the eyes of Burmecians. Let's drag Blank and Marcus, and Cinna? Try to get some firewood, but BE CAREFUL."

"Right, boss." The pig man stated, sneaking off towards a wooded grove. Zidane got up, but stayed low, dragging Blank farther out. Baku did the same.

After a while, they halted, near the farthest edge of the bluff. Zidane stood all the way up here; it was safe… or, safER. Cinna came trotting back with a good amount of fire wood, which he lit.

"We'll have to try to mask the smoke." Zidane muttered, and then realized that with the dark and stormy façade of this area, that would be pointless. He then looked to Baku. "Well boss? This is good for now, but how will we get back to Lindblum?"

"Gwahahahahaha! Don't you know me well enough to realize that I always have a failsafe?" He pulled out a map and pointed to various areas marked with Xs. Zidane grabbed a lit piece of wood to see the scroll. "Here, here, and here. This is, as you know, Gizamaluke's Grotto. That was always a good chance for escape. However, since the attack on Burmecia, the rats have gotten more… protective of their homeland. We'd have to sneak into their military blockade at the exit of the grotto just to get by, and, that would be dumb, kid. Gwahahahaha, maybe not for you, anyway, but a big fellah like me wouldn't make it two steps."

"So what do we do?" Zidane inquired, rubbing his neck. "We go underground. See this mark inside the map of the grotto? That's the exit of an underground stream that the Burmecians use as a secret route in case of an attack. And this mark? On that bluff waaaaaay over there? That's the entrance. We sneak through the tunnel and get out into the Lindblum Regency. Get it?"

"Hmm… Interesting. But won't there be guards?"

"You bet. We'll just have to take them out. Shouldn't be too many. That is unless of course they don't throw forces at us from BOW." Baku muttered, eying the north with ill contempt.

"BOW?" Zidane asked. "The Burmecian Outpost Wall. It's a prison camp, and another militaristic zone. But they don't watch the escape tunnel too much. It shouldn't be a problem. Now, there's something I want you to do."

"Yes sir, boss sir?"

"Return to the crash and get some supplies; food, blankets, tents, anything! It's night time, and it would be stupid to head out now. But BE CAREFUL. Don't cause any more trouble. Be the shadow, kid." Baku said, grinning. Zidane smiled. This could be fun.

With that, the Genome dashed off towards the ship. After a bit of a walk, he stopped, eyeing the ship…er, remains of the ship. The Burmecians were using it as an outpost. Lit torches lined the walls.

"Did you find anything?"

"No sir, the king and his thieves must have abandoned ship before or after the crash. We brought the few remaining wounded to the Grotto blockade, but unfortunately, most of the crew died in the crash, or were killed."

"Damn Alexandrians…And the cargo?"

"We are in the process of removing the packages of gil and taking them to the blockade for safe keeping. I suggest making this a militarized zone, Commander, at least for the time being. It is a strategic position, and a good hunk of the freighter is still intact, mainly crew quarters and the galley."

Zidane smiled inwardly. Crew quarters may yield blankets and a tent, and the galley would have a full pantry.

"Good work, Captain. Keep it up and a promotion may be in order."

"Thank you SIR!" With that, the Burmecian commander began trekking back to the Grotto blockade. Zidane leapt off the edge of the cliff effortlessly, gripped a pipe with his gloved hands, flipped off, hooked himself with his tail, and lowered into the corridors of the once great ship. It was obvious that this was crew quarters.

With little difficulty he scored the supplies necessary and began marching to the galley…but he'd have to sneak through the cargo area, which was swarming with soldiers. Zidane left his burlap sack of supplies in a room and sunk low to the ground, creeping through the maze of packages of gil. There must've been eighty-million's worth here!

He was almost to the galley's entrance when he eyed a medium-sized sack of the silver coins, which were all brand new. His eyes widened, and, as if it was inane, he muttered, "Shiny…" He contemplated it, grabbed a handful of coins, and began scooping them into his pockets.

"HEY! King Zidane Tribal the First of Alexandria, you are under arrest by the Democratic Republic of Burmecia!" Shit. He had been found out.

Zidane bailed, scooped up his sack of supplies, and lunged for the exposed piping near the outer hull. He flipped up, and clung to a rock, his grip slipping. Dammit!

To make matters worse, spears were now hurtling up at him. He reached out with his tail and gripped an exposed branch, swinging up onto the bluff. It was raining again, and his clothes were soaked and heavy. But if he didn't move, wet clothing would soon be the least of his concerns. The ran as fast as he could to the self-proclaimed camp and fell flat on his face.

"They… know… that… we're… here…" He sputtered, his mouth full of soggy grass. Baku sighed. "Kid, what did I tell YOU? Aw well, it's not your fault. I guess we'll just have to head to the next bluff and camp there."

Zidane nodded as best as he could against the ground and attempted to steady his breathing.

END


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Messenger

Chapter 4

They had been marching for what seemed like an eternity and were still no where. Baku carried Marcus who was still knocked out, Cinna carried the supplies, and Zidane… Zidane had to deal with Blank, who had just come to.

"You're still injured from the crash. I'll give you a hand."

"I'm too macho, Zidane! It'd make my fans fall for you instead." Blank stated indifferently, trudging on slowly.

"Well then either find a place to hide and stay put until you're better, or keep up with us, because we need to move quickly!" Zidane commanded, eyeing his fellow thief ruefully.

After a bit of a fight with words, Blank agreed for Zidane to help him walk.

"We're nearing the next bluff! The grotto is on its far side. Let's make camp here, boys!" Baku called, setting down Marcus as Cinna began to set up the tent and a fire. Zidane sat Blank down on a log and sighed. "The sooner we're out of here, the better!"

"We have to deal with Trekkto afterwards, unfortunately. He won't be thrilled." Baku muttered, staring into the crackling flames.

Blank and Marcus soon lied down in the tent, and Zidane moved closer to the fire. Cinna had gone to look for food.

"This plan flopped." Zidane stated, staring up at the cloudy sky. It wasn't raining as hard now.

"I don't understand why the ship crashed." Baku said. "Our two KO'd gentlemen back there said that it started tipping itself, almost like sabotage." Zidane placed his chin in his hand and curled his tail up to keep it warm. "Maybe the Burmecians did it, if not on purpose, accidental?" He asked no one in particular.

"Could just've been a touchy airship. The Prima Vista can be…"

"Heeeeey! I got some water from the stream, a few potatoes, and an OGLOP!" Cinna hollered, running back to camp. He was carrying a pail of fresh water, and a sack of what have you. "Found some mushrooms too. You'd be surprised how much stuff just grows in the ground here!"

Zidane suspended the pail over the fire, cut up the potatoes and mushrooms with a dagger, and threw them in. He then eyed the oglop with mixed emotions. Eiko had made stew with an oglop in it once, and it was okay… Hell, food is food. He diced up the slippery number and tossed it in the bucket.

"Well, best I could do on such a short notice." He murmured, drinking out of a canteen he had brought. Cinna had probably gotten the stream water expecting a stew anyway.

After a few minutes, he poured some of the soup into metal flasks that he had found aboard the wrecked ship and passed them around. "It might not taste too good, but it'll eat." He drank a bit of it and swallowed it; hm, not so bad.

The following morning's trek wasn't as grueling, probably because Marcus and Blank were rested and refreshed. Not to mention that it was light… or lighter, anyway. But this also meant that the Burmecians had a better chance of spotting them. At least the grotto was close at hand.

Zidane pulled a dagger out just in case, inching around the corner of the bluff. He eyed the Burmecian on guard here carefully. There were numerous outposts all throughout the region. His tail inched towards the Burmecian and tapped him on the opposite shoulder. The rat turned to see who had beckoned him and Zidane leapt, slamming the sentry over the head with the flat of the dagger. He fell, and a very large lump began growing on his head.

"Aw, I wanted to whack him with my hammer…" Cinna muttered, head hung low. Baku laughed. "We got more important things to worry 'bout! Hey kid, is there any food here? Marcus and Blank are pro'lly hungry!"

Zidane stared around the small camp and eyed the only thing partially edible, a loaf of rather stale bread. Blank and Marcus exchanged glances and split it in half, stuffing it down. Zidane then eyed a letter on a makeshift table.

"Dear Ardia, Sentry #1208,

The freighter carrying our gil crashed into the southern plateau and was thoroughly compacted. Fortunately, our cargo survived. We have learned that the crash was no accident and was caused by thieves trying to steal our cash. One well-trusted report indicates that one of these bandits was none other than king of Alexandria. This is war! And so we shall strike first, instead of cowering in our corner of the continent, like last time. Please return to the Grotto blockade on the sixteenth to discuss militaristic tactics.

Commander Entius, 2nd Regiment

The blond Genome set the letter back down. "Great. Alexandria will soon be in war once more and I'm to blame. Typical…" He stabbed his dagger into the piece of paper and pulled it out. "C'mon, let's go." Zidane muttered, beginning his march to the tunnel once more. It was close, and there might be some fighting involved.

The other four hastened to catch up. Sure enough, it was only a short trek until they came across the tunnel. Three guards were standing sternly at arms.

"Let's just take 'em out now! I'm sick of waiting." Baku whispered, reaching for his greatsword. Zidane nodded. "I'll take the one on the left, and you guys take the others." He reached for the Ogre and twirled it around a bit.

"Chaaaaarge!" Baku hollered, rushing towards the biggest of the sentries and clanging his sword on the surprised rat's lance. Zidane cut around and quickly overwhelmed the guard with some sword…er, swallowplay. He then ran in to the tunnel to secure it as best as possible. He hadn't wanted to kill anyone, but these guard's deaths were necessities. Baku cut down his opponent as Blank finished off his and the others ran in.

The tunnel was long and drafty. It almost appeared to be filled with Mist, but it was just haze. Zidane yelled down the shaft "Hello?" Echoes of "Hellooooo… Hellooooo… Helooooo…" reached back.

"Well, it's now or never." Marcus stated, calling the others over to a boat he had procured. The shaft was full of water at current. It did this in the summer, got really full, and then in the winter you could walk through it. They all boarded the surprisingly roomy boat and began sailing down the stream.

The shaft seemed like it had gone on forever, lit by very few and far between skylights. The water seemed like it kept getting higher as they approached the exit in Gizamaluke's Grotto, and this had gotten Zidane worried. But it was over, and the got off, kissing the sweet sweet Lindblum Regency soil once more.

The exit of the country border check was just ahead, fortunately, and the Burmecians couldn't pursue them any further. But they had another problem.

Trekkto was standing outside of the tunnel, and he looked rather displeased. He was just as seedy in appearance as Zidane had imagined him, wearing tattered leather combat clothing and worn-out gloves. Short knives lined his belt and a miniature glaive hung off his back. He smelled bad too.

"Greetings, my good Baku." He hissed, eyeing Zidane in particular. There was something about the Genome that particularly interested him. "I heard the bad news. No gil? Poo."

"Don't play cute, Trekkto, cuz we both know that you're too ugly for that." Baku said, grinning. Trekkto glared. "All I want is my cut, Baku. I think you owe me it for my little bit of information."

Baku hollered. "Gwahahahahahaha! Okay, Zidane, give him his… 'cut'…" The blond Genome grinned, unhooking the Ogre. "With pleasure…" He began advancing on the dirty rat, who was a… dirty rat. XP

"Heheheheh, n-no need to get hasty! I-I'm s-sure we can work this out JUSTDON'TKILLME!" So, he was really a wuss.

"All right, stinky. You leave us alone and we'll forget this whole incident ever happened, right?" Cinna asked, hitting his hand repeatedly with his hammer in a threatening manner. "R…r…right."

'Stinky began trudging towards the grotto and was soon met with a smack on the back by Baku. "Don't despair, Trekkto, you'll get rich one day! And maybe take a bath…"

The rat nodded grudgingly, heading back to Burmecia. Zidane noticed that he eyed him suspiciously before disappearing into the shadows.

Well that plan bombed out. And now the Burmecians were on the war path. And Garnet was probably distraught without her love. Zidane missed her too, but he just couldn't live the life of a king. He was laying in his hammock in the hideout, pitching darts at a poster for a competing play company. They were always attempting to steal the spotlight of Tantalus. Good thing that the thieves had more street cred.

Lindblum had been bustling with news of the crash when Tantalus returned. They fortunately hadn't been suspected of the crime, considering that they had come in from the harbor on purpose. The streets were aflame with news of the battle plans of the rats, and 'experts' were explaining how this war may turn out. Zidane found it all disgusting.

"Hey kid, Regent Cid made a speech about the coming war. Here." Baku stated, handing Zidane a newspaper.

"Regent Cid made a proclamation today on the topic of the war. We have reprinted the whole speech for your reading pleasure.

"The Burmecians are on the warpath because they claim to have encountered the king of Alexandria on board the ship carrying the shipment of gil, but I know King Zidane personally and trust that he would not do anything of this nature, at least, not now anyway. If it is war between our two northern brethren, then so be it, but I pledge to keep this Regency out of the fight. We have enough to concern ourselves with at current time."

Cid then explained that the restoration project in the industrial district is going smoothly and-" Zidane put the paper down at this point, and sighed. He was about to find something to eat when Erin came running into the hideout.

"Zidane! Regent Cid requests your presence in a meeting at the castle." She yelled, panting for breath. "So you told him, huh? Can't say I'm shocked…Alright, I'll go…"

He followed Erin to the air cab station but halted her two thirds of the way there. "What about Eiko?" Erin tensed up and then turned. "Eheheheheh, uh… well, she… kinda overheard, and…"

Zidane's eyelids lowered. "Eriiiiiin…." The airship pilot sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." Zidane nodded and continued to the station.

The lift to the top of the mighty palace dinged as it reached its destination. Erin beckoned Zidane off, and got back on. "I have work to do aboard the Hilda Garde 3, so just go on in to the conference room. See ya!" She waved and went down.

Zidane turned and gulped. He then began rigidly marching to the meeting area.

"Ah, King Zidane, have a seat…" Cid muttered, gesturing towards the farthest seat from the throne. He sounded very much so royaly pissed. Zidane surveyed the room and found it empty, albeit himself, the regent, and Minister Artania.

"You… requested my presence, Regent?" He asked, shaking. Cid was rather dominating when angry. "Yes… I'm aware that Tantalus was the cause of this… attack. There's no point in denying it. Now, you'd think I'd be mad about that, but I'm not. I was highly apprehensive of this shipment as I am in no way proud of Burmecia's new king and I know how Tantalus always gives its fair share of charity back to Lindblum. And this act of villainy was preformed beyond the boundaries of our country, so, rest easy about that. HOWEVER…"

Zidane gulped again, eyeing Artania, who was no less unpleased. "…You have blatantly endangered the sanctity of the three nations by driving Burmecia on the warpath to Alexandria. And eidolon help us if we get sucked in. Not to MENTION that you disregarded your own kingdom and ran away from your wife, who I care for dearly. I will, however, enlighten you to the situation in your nation in your absence." The almighty cid proclaimed, eyeing Zidane ruefully.

"Um… yes?" Zidane asked at last, as if Cid was awaiting the question to proceed. "The last time I came into contact with an Alexandrian, I discovered that no one seems to have discovered your escape. Like you never left. I even had to convince Doctor Tot that you were indeed amongst the Lindblum masses once more. Tot said that the castle hasn't released any news about your disappearance, possibly to cover up a frenzy. Either way, it is… interesting."

Zidane blinked. "Uh…"

"Eiko was upset when she heard that you abandoned Garnet, so you may find it harder to deal with her then me. I'll keep your presence here secret, Zidane, but I request that you don't go off causing any more WARS. ALL RIGHT?"

Zidane nodded. "Uhm… yes?"

"GOOD. Now… care to stay for dinner?" Cid asked, smiling now. Zidane almost laughed at the change. "No thank you, sir, maybe another time. Tantalus and I are making plans for a performance. I'm excited about it."

"Alright, we'll do it later then. Have a good night." Zidane bowed and left, heading for the lift.

"Let's just pray that he doesn't make any more trouble…" Cid muttered. Artania nodded.

END


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Messenger

Chapter 5

Zidane was once more lying in his hammock, thinking about the play that they were planning. No kidnappings, no raids, no holdups… just a play. They were going to put on the Story of Ipsen for the lords and ladies of Treno. There was a risk of being spotted, but Zidane would stay snug aboard the ship during the play, watching and directing it from backstage. He had never directed a play before, and felt good that he now had the privilege. And maybe he'd even get to go buy some rare antiquities, exotic weapons… he had plenty of gil that he had brought from Alexandria.

He longed to once more float amongst the waters of Treno, drift down the cavernous streams, maybe even visit Doctor Tot. And the food… and the ladies. Oh yes, Zidane loved the la- But then the image of his wife entered his mind and he forgot all about his… primal lusts, if you will, and longed to see her once more, if for but a second, before heading off on another wondrous adventure. If there was one thing he missed about Alexandria Castle, it was his wife…

He felt his eyelids droop as the firm grip of the sandman pulled him into the netherworld of dreams.

He was alone. In dark. Sitting in a room, a icily quiet one. His mind raced. Where was he? Was this a dream? Probably. His tail twitched and felt behind him; he was afraid to reach out with any other part of his body. But it found nothing, nothing but emptiness.

And then, something broke the silence. "We know that you want her… want to see her once more, but you can't, right? But in Treno… yes, maybe she will come, hm?" Zidane was confused. Where was this voice coming from?

"But… we think you should stay away. It would be best for you… and us, right, my pawns?" Murmuring in response. Zidane was unsure who was murmuring. "You will go to Treno, and you will direct your play, but you shall never return to Alexandria, right?"

Zidane felt himself nodding, as if it was instinct. But his inner monologue, so to speak, was right. He couldn't return to Alexandria. It would be betraying his will to leave in the first place. Maybe if he just saw her, talked to her, if only for a moment…

…But how?

"You will stay with Tantalus, won't you? It is what you want, where you call home. You will stay?"

"Yes." Zidane muttered. He sighed. "I'll stay. I'd be stupid to go back now."

"Good, Zidane… very good."

Zidane shot up. What the heck was that all about? Maybe his conscience was speaking to him? Whatever it was, it was right, he couldn't go back now. He stared out the window and found comfort, as it was morning already.

Cinna was sucking down a beer in the main room when Zidane came out, as Baku stared at a map of Treno. Zidane certainly hoped that he wasn't planning another heist; he had barely recovered from their last endeavor.

"Uhm… watcha doin', boss?" He asked, his tail wagging expectantly. "Trying to figure out where to put on the play… I think I'll land the ship in this lake here. Treno isn't exactly an airship-friendly place, but the Prima Vista can float."

"So… No heists?" He asked. "Nope. Just good, clean, noble raking-over-the-coals-ing. We'll suck gil right outta their snooty pockets! Gwahahahahahahaha!" Zidane grinned, thinking about the play ahead. This was just one more thing that made Tantalus great.

The Genome wrapped his tail around a pipe above his head and hung there; he used to do this when he lived here before. He began doing tail-ups, his arms crossed. "Where'd the rest of the gang go?"

"Headed to a bar or something. Lazy bums, I give 'em a day off and they waste it…" Baku muttered. "You mean like Cinna?" Zidane inquired, staring at the short pig-man. "Hey, I'm just getting my early morning pick-me-up!" He retorted, chugging down another beer. Zidane smiled mischievously. "Really? Cuz in my experience, beers are a put-me-down."

Baku laughed. "Anywho, I decided to schedule our little play for a few days from now. You're in charge, kid, got that? Gwahahahahaha, you're moving up, Ziddy! Or down. Depends on which perspective you look at it from. GWAHAHAHAHA!"

Zidane did another tail-up and grinned. This would rock.

Vivi dodged under, over, left and right of various obstacles, his little legs carrying him as quickly as they could. He adjusted his hat to make sure he could see where he was going, and just barely avoiding a Genome passing by. He was panting when he finally reached the graveyard where Mikoto was resting.

"Mikoto! MIKOTO!" He shouted. One of the blond girl's eyes opened, eyeing Vivi with contempt for disturbing her peace. But she shrugged it off. "What is it, Vivi?"

"Those new guys! They're GONE!" The mage yelled, resting on his staff. Mikoto's eyes widened as she took this in. "All of them?" Vivi gulped and nodded.

"Are you sure? Couldn't they just be out in the forest or something?" She asked, Vivi shuffling from side to side. "No! Other Genomes saw them leave! Not to mention the guards at the gates. You know, the ones with the really powerful staffs?"

Mikoto jumped up. "This could be bad. Did the guards say where they were going?"

"They said that it looked like they were going to board a freighter and go to the Mist Continent, but they weren't-" Vivi began.

"This is bad. How will they know what to do? They should have stayed here… And besides, I do not trust them." Mikoto stated, arms crossed. The little mage nodded. "We should contact Zidane right away!" He said.

"Yeah. You go ahead, Vivi, get a mail moogle. I'll try to get information from the villagers." The Genome commanded, staring at the blue sky. Vivi jumped into action and ran off.

Zidane crawled across the beams in the roof of the Tantalus hideout; it was his… special place, if you will. He could swing from beam to beam for practice, and spy on Baku if he was up to something. The blond Genome swung low with his tail, and then came back up, gripping the rafters with his hands. He then swung up with his feet and his tail connected to the next one, and then he swung for another hand swing again, rinse and repeat. He found it calming.

They were leaving to Treno today. He was excited, but felt worried that something could go wrong… Hopefully Garnet wouldn't show up; she'd probably be too busy with the coming war to care.

"Gwahahahahaha! We got the ship loaded up, the stage backgrounds ready… just need the actors. They'll board soon enough. We needed more then just us five four this, so Ruby's coming back, and we got the rest of Tantalus joining up for our little play." Baku stated, entering the room. He had a variety of greatswords strapped to his person which unnerved Zidane as to the innocence of this venture. Blank, leaning against the wall, chuckled. "Those all for the play, Boss? Or you got some nobles to slice?"

Baku laughed. "Gwahahahahaha! Yes. Alright. They're for the play." He paused and noticed Zidane and Blank were eyeing him suspiciously. "WOULD'JA STOP THAT? THERE AIN'T GONNA BE NO HEISTS! NOW GET ON THE SHIP!"

His two 'boys' shot out the door to the aircab station. Zidane paid the guy for two tickets and was about to hop on when he was confronted by Blank as to a small threat to Zidane's hiding.

"You know that if Garnet shows up and sees you, things could get bad." He muttered, once more leaning on a support beam. "Well… I know. But hopefully she won't show. I mean, she's the queen of Alexandria; she has more important things to do then to go all the way to the City of Nobles to see Tantalus perform!" Zidane declared. Blank grinned. "You hope."

With this little exchange of words, the two boarded the cab and headed off to the Prima Vista. But the whole ride, Blank looked uneasy about this.

The ride to Treno was common; seems like it was always the same unless they were attacked by air pirates or something, and considering that they WERE air pirates, the odds of that were greatly reduced. Zidane had found a way to calm himself during their long voyages years ago, before he had been sucked into all the problems of the people. He would makes rounds around the ship, running, jumping, crawling under things, swinging with his tail, continually changing his pattern. It was similar to what he did at the hideout, but much more fun aboard a ship; not to mention more dangerous.

He leapt up and slid under a chest that was lifted off the deck with a few cinderblocks, and then sprang back up, hanging on to a pipe with his tail. He was about to make his triumphant move when a door opened and slammed in his face. He lost his grip with his furry limb and slammed face first into the wooden planks.

"Well ah do declare, Zidane! What's a feller like ya'll doin' layin' on this dirty ol' floor?" Ruby asked, her hands on her hips. Zidane let out a deep breath and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Dammit, Ruby, you coulda taken my nose off!"

"Excuse me, pardner? Is that any way ta talk to li'l ol' me?" Zidane sighed. Ruby could get like this. He got up and started walking off. "AH AIN'T THROUGH WITH YA'LL!"

Zidane waved a dismissive hand and marched over to the edge of the deck, staring out at the sights. They were in Alexandria, this was certain, as he could see the great Alexandrian River carving its course to the underground cavern that connected it to Lindblum. Far off in the distance was the Evil Forest, in which Zidane could SWEAR that he saw the remains of the first Prima Vista towering above its petrified trees, which in turn towered above the vast expanse of plains heading off to the Ice Cavern, which geologists had reported, was now melting due to the absence of Mist. It was too, as a small lake now surrounded the entrance, trying to connect to the rivers of the kingdom. Zidane ran around the back end of the vessel to the other side and stared off to the mountains of Treno, soaring up from the ground to the city. Streams and rivers poured off the rock face, snaking through the lowlands of the nation and connecting once more to the great river.

Zidane felt a slight tinge of vertigo as the theatre ship increased its altitude suddenly, climbing up the rock face, water splashing on deck. The ship now cleared over the cliff edge of the highlands, making its way to the lake it would call home for a day or two.

"Attention crew members, the Prima Vista II will be making a splash landing in five minutes. Our performance will be at 8:00 P.M., Alexandrian time. Please adjust watches accordingly. Now, brace yourselves!" Cinna commanded, as Zidane moved over to a rail and gripped with all three of his limbs that weren't use for walking. The ship made a splash upon entry to the lake, spraying Zidane with water, which was surprisingly clean. The Genome got up after all was stable and eyed the scenery around him.

They were just inside the walls of the city, floating on one of the larger lakes in the grand citadel. People were already lining up to see this spectacle. Either they wanted a seat before the play started, they were observing the ship's entry, or they had no idea what was going on, Zidane hadn't a clue. The Genome swaggered up to the bridge as Baku was preparing for his grand opening. He flipped a switch, activating a series of megaphones and then hit buttons, turning on lights, circus-style music, and then called over the intercom for the dancers to start a little performance. He then reached for the microphone.

"Welcome, good citizens of Dark City Treno, to Tantalus's performance of 'The Story of Ipsen'! Showtime will be at 8:00, and we hope you will all be here!"

There was a roar amongst the crowd across the waters, as the dancers increased their step and the music got a bit louder. Baku turned off the megaphones and stared out the window. "Heheheheh, it seems that our infamy has in turn gotten us famous." Zidane crossed his arms, his tail wagging. "Hey boss, if I'm directing… can I make the preparations?"

"Of course! Gwahahahahaha! My little boy's growin' up." Baku hollered. "I gotta go down deck and monitor the power. You get stuff ready; it's already 5:33!"

Zidane reached for the microphone and turned on the intercom. "Attention Tantalus performers and stage hands, please prepare the stage for the play. Set up the first background and prop series; the Tavern." He continued reading off of the list of props and necessities. "Ready the actors for their first parts. We are on in two hours thirty minutes. That is all."

Cinna grinned. "You sound like me on that thing." Zidane felt a smile spread across his face.

"Hey Zidane!" Marcus shouted, running in. "We just heard that Garnet will be at the performance!" Zidane cursed. "Well, let's just be careful then…"

Garnet hastened to find her royal seat, followed closely by 'Zidane.' (A/N: If you can't figure out that it's Kuja by now, then you need help. Yes, he was the silver haired Genome, but you probably knew that by now too.) She found it and sat down, smiling at 'her husband.'

"You're probably excited to see Tantalus perform, right dear?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh… Uh, yeah." 'Zidane' muttered, staring at the ship in the lake.

Baku waltzed on stage, dressed as a bar tender, and the spot-lights fell on him. "Greetings, dear audience. Tonight's performance is of Ipsen, and the struggles he went through to find his way home. It is a tale of sadness and grief, friendship and hope, and triumph. And now, lords and ladies of Treno, her Royal Majesty Queen Alexandros, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus presents 'The Story of Ipsen!'"

The music started blaring and fireworks went off, as dancers began their exotic steps. Garnet eyed 'Zidane.' "Why didn't they mention you in the opening? They mentioned me…"

'Zidane' shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it too much. Let's just watch the show."

The true Zidane ushered Marcus, who was playing the part of Ipsen, and Blank, who was his friend, out on stage, as Baku appeared behind the bar counter, via lift. Marcus and Blank sat at a table center stage.

"Oh, Ipsen, must you take leave? Your family is so far away!" Blank declared, picking up a mug. "I must, Samuel, for my family hath so stated that it is an urgent matter!"

"If you are to go, Ipsen, then I shall accompany you. It must be done! I cannot abandon you to a doom most foul!" Blank stated, standing up. Marcus stood up as well, smiling. "You are a good friend, Samuel, and as true as steel! I thank thee!" "Nay, Ipsen, I thank thee!"

The curtains closed and the background and props were very quickly switched; the background was on a lift and was replaced quite easily, but the stage hands really had to work to get the props switched. They replaced it with a dark and gloomy set, and then Zidane motioned towards a stage hand to turn on the smoke machine, which emulated the Mist. The curtains opened once more as Blank and Marcus trudged along, swords drawn.

"We have been marching for hours blindly, Samuel, and I fear we may be lost…" Marcus muttered, acting tired and weak. Blank began his next line, but Zidane turned away, drowning out the play, and stared out a window, immediately eyeing Garnet's royal seat. He got lost at the sight of her and then noticed something odd. Someone who looked like the blond Genome was sitting right next to her?

"Isn't this play wonderful, dear?" Garnet asked 'Zidane'. "Oh yes… wonderful."

Garnet cocked her head quizzically. "What's wrong?" 'Zidane' stared at the ground. "I think we should be back in Alexandria. We have too much to worry about, what with Burmecia and all…"

"We sent Beatrix to try to negotiate peace talks. And Alexandria will live for one night."

Just as she had finished her statement, the one true Zidane dashed on stage. "GARNET! HE'S AN IMPOSTER!" The queen stared on stage to see Zidane, and her eyes widened. "What is going on?

'Zidane' leered at the real deal. "Damn you, little brother! I had hoped to come to rule the Mist Continent quietly! But I suppose now is as good of time as ANY!"

Kuja threw off his magical veil revealing his true self, cloaked, and holding a long staff. He cast a spell that caused Garnet to float up into the air. "WHAT THE HELL? KUJA? You DIED!" She yelled, floating up higher. The true Zidane lunged into the lake and began swimming across as fast as he could. He was just as bewildered, but he had had his suspicions when he saw that Genome…

END

Ooh, cliffhanger, deal with it. Believe me, this tale is far from over. This is merely the beginning. Muhuwahahahahahahahahaha! is shot repeatedly


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Messenger

Chapter Six

Zidane's arms were sore, his legs faltering, his eyes closing, his breath quickening. He was swimming so hard that he was halfway from the ship in a matter of seconds. The audience was in an uproar. Some were wondering whether this was a part of the play or not, while some were just running.

It didn't make sense. Kuja died. And he… He had changed in the end. Right? Why would… "Flare!" The cry rang through Zidane's ears as a bolt of fiery energy shot at him, scorching down his back, fizzling into steam on the lake's surface. Kuja twirled his staff around, floating up higher. Garnet screamed. "ZIDANE!"

"Silence, woman." Kuja muttered. Garnet spat. "That you or me?" Kuja glared and growled. "I could end you now, but you may be valuable."

Zidane was losing his energy now. It felt like the dark water of the lake was materializing into arms, pulling him down… But he was so close…

"Resilient, my 'king'." Kuja spat, disgusted. "Explode!" Zidane watched as it seemed that the atoms in the air burned red hot, closing in, and exploded. He instinctively ducked under water, but the damage was done. He couldn't get back up.

"ZIDAAAANE!" Garnet screamed. Kuja laughed. "Pitiful lover. Your husband is no more. And might I say, finally."

Captain Adelbert Steiner finally arrived, huffing and puffing. He unsheathed his Defender and screamed at Kuja, who was still steadily gaining altitude. "Fiend! Enemy of Alexandria, you are under arrest for-"

"Save me your dry monologue, knight." Kuja muttered, idly pointing his staff at Steiner. "Aeroga." A wave of air threw the knight into a crowd of screaming nobles. Steiner forced himself up and drew his blade again. "Fine! Have at thee… Thunder Slash!"

The silver-haired wizard easily dodged the attack and countered. "Stop." Steiner froze. "Annoying warrior…"

Garnet was trying very hard to break free, but ultimately couldn't. She sighed, and thought, 'If only I had a rod... wait.' Her eyes widened. "ZANETZUK-" Kuja was just laughing. "Ah-ah-ah, little girl. Won't work on me. So give up. You will not come to harm… yet." Baku reached for a megaphone and yelled over it. "HEY BUB! YOU'RE RUININ' MY SHOW!"

Blank sighed. "Boss, worry about Zidane. He's drowning." Baku's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. Ehem… MAN OVERBOARD! MAN OVERBOARD!"

Zidane was sinking. His lungs froze. Butterflies were swarming around his gut. And suddenly Kuja's voice reached into his mind. "Little brother, you're pitiful. Your life and the life of your love is now in my hands. Do as I say, and we'll see what happens. Don't, and… well, do I need to say it? Just know that the veil of dregs will return from the heart. Have fun."

Zidane felt rage come over him, felt it emanating off of him, so hot and red that he was surprised it didn't turn the lake into steam. He was now determined to reach the surface, and lunged up, his arms frantically clawing for the surface. He watched a hand come down, reaching for him. He swam harder and gripped it. The water rushed by him as he was pulled up, hauled onto a small boat. He gasped for air, his eyes locking with the last light of a teleport spell flickering out of existence in the air.

Baku swaggered over and slammed Zidane on the back, causing a big burst of water to shoot out of his mouth. "What… h-happened… to… Kuja?" Zidane sputtered.

"He vanished in mid air. Just like that. Garnet was taken." Zidane growled. "Damn him! I don't understand it! He said he had changed… in the Iifa Tree…"

Baku placed a big hand on Zidane's shoulder. "Hey, kid, don't worry, we'll-" The Genome brushed it off. "I know… I know. 'We'll save her' and all that… But why is he…"

The boat landed on shore and Zidane leapt out. He found Steiner, stony, lying rigid on the ground. Baku pulled a bag of soft red sand out of his pocket and sprinkled some on the knight. A few moments passed and Steiner returned to life. "Princess! Wait…what…? King Zidane, what is…?"

"Shut up, Steiner. Just shut up." The blond Genome muttered, slumped over. "It's my fault for leaving the castle…"

"You left the castle? But you haven't left… You've been with us this whole time." Steiner stated, confused.

"You dolt! That was Kuja!" Zidane shouted. "But… Where have you been?"

"He was with us." Baku said, swaggering over. Zidane still looked dejected. "It's my fault for leaving…"

"This isn't the time to worry about that, kid." Baku muttered. Zidane sighed. "Boss, what're… what're we gonna do? We dunno where he even WENT."

A cold wind was gathering over the mountain, coming from the north. Rain began to fall, and the stars were covered by thick clouds. Zidane, Steiner, and Baku took the boat back to the Prima Vista and went to a room. Steiner passed out immediately, Baku followed, snoring, but Zidane lay awake in a hammock hanging near the ceiling. He liked high places, places that only he could reach with his tail. He never really knew why. But he always had.

He was covered in blankets, but he felt cold. Like the warmth of life had been sucked from him. His tired head finally fell into a deep slumber…

Something was poking his butt. Repeatedly. Like a blunt stick, or pipe, or staff. "OUCH!" Zidane shouted, as a hard prod caused his head to slam into the ceiling. His tail gripped a pipe and he lowered himself down and hung to see who was assaulting him.

Marcus chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that, kid. Baku sent me to wake you."

Zidane's memory of the previous evening rushed back. "And where are we?"

"We are currently docking in Alexandria." Zidane's eyes widened. "Why are we HERE?" Marcus shrugged. "Why not? Where else should we be?"

"I dunno, telling Regent Cid that Garnet was KIDNAPPED MAYBE?" The Genome burst, still hanging by his tail. "Baku sent a moogle to Beatrix. She'll undoubtedly mail Cid. Oh, and the moogle had a letter for you."

Zidane yanked it out of Marcus's hand and ripped open the envelope.

"Zidane,

The new Genomes here have vanished! The villagers had no idea where they went! We need help. Come to the village soon.

Sincerely, Mikoto.

P.S. The chocobo had another baby. The mages wanted to name it Bobby Corwin the III, but we said no. Vivi."

Zidane was less then surprised. But he found the Bobby Corwin statement humorous. He resolved to stop at the village soon.

There was a dull thud as the Prima Vista docked with Alexandria's skyport. Zidane marched on deck and looked around.

The sky was a dull grey and was threatening to rain. The river far below was a rapid, razor-edged white, as wind chopped through the water. The sun bleakly shown through the cloud cover, with a soft white light that made Zidane think about the old Northern Continent, covered in snow. Oooooh, how he would love to go there again...

Even with the new advancements in airship technology, many areas of Gaia were still hard to reach, due to weather hazards and terrain. The frigid polar continent to the north, on which sat Esto Gaza, had been covered in a thick haze ever since Memoria was destroyed. Zidane personally thought it seemed an awful lot like Mist…

A welcoming committee was marching down the long docks, headed by General Beatrix, who looked very much so pissed at our blond hero. Steiner marched out behind Zidane and waved smiling at his wife, but she didn't change her mood.

"YOU UTTER MORON!" She screamed. Zidane flew backwards from the blast. (XD) "How could you run away and let that FAKE TAKE YOUR PLACE!"

Zidane clambered up and glared down. "HEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP. I WAS FUCKING BORED, YOU ASS! AND HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN THAT KUJA WOULD COME BACK!"

Beatrix couldn't really answer this, so instead, she gave him a rather rude hand gesture. Zidane turned to Steiner. "Hey Rusty, back me up here."

"I, er… I…" The knight muttered.

"Dammit, Rusty, SAY SOMETHING." Zidane burst.

Steiner looked flustered. He either thought his wife was right but didn't want to piss off Zidane further, or he agreed with Zidane but didn't want to get on his wife's bad side. "I… Erm… It is… most… unfortunate."

Zidane and Beatrix did a synchronized facefall. Steiner pretended he had not noticed. "It is most unfortunate that such a tragedy should befall us now, but we should focus on how to save her majesty."

Zidane, who now saw a way out of this confrontation, threw up his arm and gave a hearty "Hear hear!" Beatrix looked extinguished.

"You… I… AGH! Fine. Come, 'your highness.' Quina'll make you some breakfast." She stated, turning on her heel and marching back to the palace boat dock with the committee of chairmen.

Zidane looked over at Steiner. "Quina's here?"

"Yes. So are Freya and Amarant." He began marching to the exit to the docks and Zidane followed. "They all arrived together about two days ago, but Kuja wouldn't see them. Naturally, of course. They might have noticed something. He even tried to limit exposure to Beatrix and myself as best as he could."

"Then how is it he fooled Garnet? She would've known!" Zidane asked, looking nonplussed.

"I think she may have been under a spell that broke when you revealed yourself at the play." Steiner said, now halfway down the dock. This statement only pissed Zidane off more.

"So he usurps my throne, puts a spell on my girl, and all this time, no one noticed?"

Steiner froze. "Well… not exactly… you see, uh…"

Zidane's brow twitched. "You mean someone KNEW and didn't do anything?"

Steiner turned all the way around and shook his hands in the air wildly. "Well, Beatrix and I had our suspicions, but we didn't know for sure. But after I did some snooping that I was almost entirely convinced."

"What do you mean, 'snooping'?" The Genome asked.

"Well, about two weeks ago, I noticed that 'you' were sneaking about the castle after dark, heading into the city. The real you was asleep upstairs, of course, not having left yet, but I didn't know that. So I followed you to investigate…for your safety of course." He added, noticing the glowering look on Zidane's face.

_"Kuja was sneaking into that dingy bar on the far side of the East Hill, in the slums. 'The Rusty Engine', you know the one? Well, I followed…_

_The dirty streetlamps of Little Alex glowed dully in the pitch black, starless night. Kuja snuck carefully through the alleys of the slum, clutching the dagger in his hand carefully. Steiner hid behind a mud-covered barrel of Lindblum ale and watched._

_With an arching pounce, Kuja landed with his dagger pointed at the throat of a dirty, seedy Burmecian who was none other than Trekkto._

_"Hello, rat." Said Kuja._

_"M-m-mmmmilord! What is going o-on?" Trekkto asked hoarsely, attempting to suck his throat in so it wouldn't be slit._

_"Shh! You never know who may be… listening…" He eyed the barrel Steiner had hid behind, and the knight ducked. "Come. I reserved a room upstairs in the pub. We'll talk there."_

_With that, he marched into The Rusty Engine. Trekkto stared around and followed._

_Steiner waited a moment and followed._

_The shabby bartender eyed Steiner with contempt as he entered. "We don't like you palace folk in here, knight."_

_"Silence." Steiner murmured, pulling his broadsword out. "I have work to do. Mind your business." The barkeep gave a grunt/snort combo and returned to washing a dirty glass with an even filthier rag._

_Steiner marched up the stairs and found the room immediately. It was the only one that snores weren't emanating from. The knight placed his ear against the door and listened._

_"So you want me to go to __South Gate__ and get __Baku__ to raid that ship, Ku-"_

_"Shut up, you fool! It may not be safe to say my name here. But… yes." Kuja took a few steps, from what Steiner could tell. "The real one will be there. I know he will."_

_"__Baku__ and I have a… strained relationship…" Said Trekkto._

_"How is that?" Asked Kuja. Trekkto grunted. "Let's just say I cut him cold on a business deal." Kuja laughed._

_"Maybe I should get someone else, then, rat."_

_"No! No, milord! I can convince him." Trekkto moved towards the door. "Then do it, rat. And be sure to meet him in Burmecia, if the cargo raid is actually successful. I want this war to happen, so do anything to convince your… kin."_

_Steiner heard the doorknob turn, and quickly ran into the shadows. The door swung open and Trekkto slunk out, eyeing left and right. He dashed down the creaky stairs and out of the bar._

_In a few moments, the sound of snores echoed through all of the rooms, and Steiner left._

_I had no clue at the time. I thought it was you until just recently…"_

Zidane had his arms crossed as Steiner finished his tale. They were now walking into the castle through the main hall. "That's fucked up, Rusty."

"I know, sire, and I apologize for ever doubting yo-"

"Not that! Trekkto was working for Kuja the whole time. Then again, he seems the type… But I just don't see why-" He was cut off as they entered the royal dining room to find Freya and Amarant sitting at the table, with Quina bustling about, making a meal.

"Beatrix just told us!" Freya shouted. She looked ragged, and sleep deprived. Her hat was off for once, lying by the wall, along with a pole-arm. "Burmecia is in turmoil, Zidane. They're on the war path! North Gate's in chaos!"

"It's just what Kuja wants." Zidane muttered, pulling up a chair. "He wants more war. Just like last time."

"Zidane must eat yummy-yummies!" Quina yelled, sliding a plate full to the edge with a roast in front of the Genome. Even the dread feeling crawling up inside him and the rather iffy style Quina's food took on couldn't stop his stomach from making his arm rip the meat to shreds and stuff it down his throat.

Amarant cleared his throat and Zidane looked up from the mangled beef at the bounty hunter. He looked a bit different. Instead of the green tunic he usually wore, a brown leather jacket adorned his chest. He had on tattered pants and large brown boots. His usual knuckles were on his wrists, but something new was added to his arsenal. A large, double-barreled revolver rested in a holster around his waist. A good amount of shells were shoved in his various pockets. But most noticeable of all were two long, deep scars running across his face and neck.

"If anyone wants to know my opinion, I'd say he's trying to do the same thing again; trance and blow up the world. Maybe he plans to steal power from Garnet to do that. Like her Eidolons…"

Zidane eyed Amarant's revolver with an inquisitorial look. "What's with the gun, Red?"

"I started using it after I got in a guerrilla fight with another hunter on the Outer Continent. Bastard shot me in the foot – made me think it was a good idea." Amarant grinned.

"And… the scars?" Zidane asked.

Amarant's grin vanished. "None of your business." He said curtly. Zidane felt a sense of contempt emanating off of the hunter…did he have something to hide?

Freya drew attention off of Amarant with a grunt. Zidane faced her, and then realized… "Hey, where's Frat?"

"Fratley's… been drawn into the war, I'm sorry to say." Freya murmured.

Beatrix entered the room in a minute and saluted Zidane with a very ill look on her face. "Your… 'highness…' We received word that a rogue airship was seen landing in a forested valley at the top of a mountain range near Treno. It did not look like it was up to any good. It may have been Kuja."

"Wow, THAT's good news…" Zidane murmured. "Well, it's worth investigating anyway. Load up the Red Rose."

"You don't wish to take the theater ship?" Steiner asked, and Zidane remembered he was there. "Uh… no. We may need weaponry."

Beatrix saluted grimly and left to prep the Rose. Zidane hungrily finished his roast and turned to face Freya and Amarant. "How'dja like to go on an adventure?"

Freya practically leapt for her hat and lance, but Amarant merely nodded slowly. He then got up and marched out of the room to the ocean docks down below, where the Red Rose was kept.

"What do you think those scars are about?" Zidane asked, when Amarant's footsteps died out. "No clue. Maybe he got in a bad fight with someone…"

Zidane started marching to the docks and Freya followed. "So… what's he been up to for the past two years?"

"I think he started bounty hunting on the Outer Continent, from Conde Petie. Not sure, really. He hasn't spoken to me much."

When they reached the docks, they took the lift down and stepped off. The Red Rose bobbed slowly up and down in the dark waters. The sky was an even darker grey now as the sun sunk over the horizon. Rain could be seen falling on the sea in the distance.

"She's looking pretty turbulent, your highness!" Yelled the chief technician over the roar of wind. "But the old girl can take it! Not sure why you'd want to leave now, though!"

It seemed like no one other than those who should know had been informed about the queen's kidnapping. Zidane just shook his head and yelled, "Personal business!"

With a mighty leap, he landed on deck of the Rose. Freya did the same. Steiner, Amarant, and Beatrix were already on board. The technician started up the engine, which spewed smoke. The air had a chill about it. The storm was drawing closer. Zidane felt a sensation of mingled dread and anger spill over him. What if they crashed? No time to worry about that, Kuja may be in a forest not too far from here. But what if the storm cut off their visibility? No matter, they knew where the forest was from an eyewitness.

The engine was cold. It spewed more smoke as the steam heated up.

"She just needs to get warm!" The tech yelled, banging on the engine with a wrench. "Hold on a bit!"

With a grumble and a puff of smoke, the Rose began trekking forward over the ocean. Once it was in the open, the engineer checked the engine again. "Dammit! The engine's still cold… I think you should just get a new ship… the old girl's getting old…"

"Just get her up in the air!" Zidane yelled over the even higher wind and light rain now falling on the ocean.

"I don't think she can! We need to get to a warmer area!" The tech yelled, banging on the steam engine with a wrench. "We could sail to the south and see if it gets warmer!"

It was true. It was very cold out, an odd sensation considering that it was mid summer. Zidane saw his breath as he exhaled; it rose skyward and vanished.

Freya walked over to the Genome. "I don't think the ship can fly anymore." Zidane's head drooped. "How old is this ship?"

"Garnet told me that it was adopted as the Alexandrian navy's flagship about forty years ago. It's always been sturdy, but it just can't handle the new steam engines…"

The ship moaned and turned to the south; it accelerated and started another warm-up.

The propellers whirled around in a futile attempt to pick the ship up off the choppy waters. It lifted about a foot above the surface, and then fell with a splash. This repeated a few more times before Zidane gave the order to quit trying.

"Just sail to Treno Port. The storm looks a bit easier near there. It seems to be the eye… What if this storm is concentrated around that forest?" He asked. Freya shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

After a few hours hard sailing, they reached the port. The weather had warmed, just as Zidane suggested. The wind died down, the rain stopped. Clouds circled overhead.

"The engine…! It's at full capacity!" The tech yelled. He whacked the engine with the wrench again. The propellers spun hard and the Red Rose took off with a leap. It started climbing the mountainside of the Trenis Range diagonally. It was bumpy. The ship sputtered and hacked smoke every few seconds, and once or twice, the propellers died and then spun anew. When they finally reached the top of the range and overlooked a deep valley, Zidane felt a feeling of anxiety.

The valley went down into the middle of the mountains to about ground level. A dense forest filled the valley to the brim. And Zidane saw, to his surprise, a silvery, hazy substance floating through the trees that looked exactly like Mist. Rain was pouring here, but there was absolutely no wind. To Zidane's immense pleasure, it was a balmy seventy degrees here. As they started their descent into the valley, Freya smiled softly.

"You know, this is the first adventure I've been on for two years." Zidane turned to face her. "I just wish it was an adventure for fun…"

The rain was really pouring hard in this valley. It was like a giant showerhead was pointed directly at the region. When they reached the very top of the canopy of trees, the ship touched the silvery haze-like substance and started floating. Zidane was right – it was Mist.

"This valley is veiled in Mist…" He murmured. Freya walked to the edge of the ship and stared down into the fog. "How is that possible! The Mist was vanquished…"

Zidane sighed. "It was. So that means…"

"It's coming back?" Freya asked.

"Yeah… Remember what happened to the Forgotten Continent a few months after Memoria was blown up? A foggy substance like Mist covered the whole island."

"You don't think that Kuja's bringing it back?" Freya asked as the ship forced its way under the haze and landed with a thud on the forest floor.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because, in Treno, last night, Kuja told me something… in my head. He said that the veil of dregs will return from the heart."

Freya looked dumbstruck. "And how in hell does that convince you into thinking that he's bringing back the Mist?"

"Simple. Veil of dregs? That's the Mist. He always called Mist 'dregs of souls.' But I have no clue what he meant by 'the heart.' 'The Mist will return from the heart…' Hm…"

Steiner, Amarant, and Beatrix were already off board now, so Zidane and Freya leapt off the ship and followed after.

The forest was dark. Pockets of Mist floated all around. The Mist seemed to be… coming from the earth…

Zidane stared up at the sky. The mountain range surrounding the forest was easily a mile above them.

Zidane wrapped his cloak tighter around him – the rain was falling harder now. He drew The Ogre for safety. They had been marching for near an hour and darkness was falling when Beatrix finally spoke.

"I think I see something…" Beatrix whispered, just loud enough for Zidane to hear. Zidane peered in the direction she was. There was a small airship docked in a clearing, surrounded by figures. The airship was more like a skiff, probably deployed from a mother ship. It was colored black, red, and white. The figures themselves were impossible to make out in the dull light of the campfire lit. One was talking to another. The voice sounded nervous.

"I don't like this job, Spif. Not at all."

"Aw, quit yer bellyachin', yeh buffoon. The Lord ordered us. Look, nothin'll happen while he's down in them caves…" Said the other, apparently named Spif.

"But what if the king does show up? What if he guts us like… like… like a… a fish?"

"That blond little pretty boy can't take down a pirate, mate. Now eat up, 'afore it gets cold, Buk."

Buk, apparently taking the advise, hungrily ate something or other. Zidane growled at the way 'Spif' regarded him.

"What caves…?" Steiner's voice revived Zidane from his state. "Dunno."

Suddenly, a bright light shown out of the ground near the pirate campsite, and oddly glowing Mist wafted out. A figure rose from what seemed to be the ground.

"This cave is done. But there are more. Hurry up and load the skiff. We need to get back to the Intangible as quickly as possible once I am done. Understand?"

The pirates gave a loud, "Aye sir!"

"There is but one more cave. It's farther into the woods. Load up the skiff, get the supplies on board, and wait for me."

"Aye sir!"

The newcomer rounded about and walked into the trees. Zidane started running after him through the woods, trying not to let the pirates see. Steiner, Beatrix, Amarant, and Freya charged after a moment later.

The new figure was moving fast… almost gliding. A soft white light seemed to be emanating from him. Zidane charged harder, pulling a knife from the inside of his cloak, and raising it to his face.

"Take this…" He wasn't sure if it was Kuja, but he knew that whoever it was, he was up to no good. With a mighty throw, the dagger whirled out of Zidane's hand and flew through the air like a throwing star.

Whizzzzzzzz! Clang! The figure had whipped out a large blade and deflected the knife. He laughed. "Ahahahahah, my good friend Zidane! How do you do?"

It was not Kuja. Zidane could tell by his voice now that he was closer. But whoever it was seemed to know him.

"Who the flying fuck are you?" Zidane asked, pulling his second knife out with relish. "An associate of one whom you know well."

"And who the hell is that?" Zidane asked impatiently. "Kuja?"

"Tut tut, boy, I hoped you would be smarter than to suspect me of working with Kuja. Nay, I am an associate of a certain friend of yours. He asked me to open the Mist gates here; they've been closed ever since that dreadful explosion of Memoria. He told me that if I did this AND drew you to me, he would be most pleased. And I couldn't say no to doing a favor to a friend of yours."

"So who in HELL IS IT?" Zidane yelled. The figure grinned invisibly. "No, I don't feel that you are ready to know. Not yet."

"You don't tell me when I'm READY!" Zidane yelled. With a lunge, he tossed the dagger at the figure…

END, with a Cliffy. Oh my.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Zidane's knife spun through the air with a whoosh, the glowing figure laughed. He deflected this knife too with a wave of the bigass sword.

"Hahahahahahaha, you're just like your brother was. Headstrong, righteous… You don't know about his life to the full. You only know what you have observed… what Garland told you."

Zidane stopped halfway from throwing a jagged-edged dagger with a long handle. "What in hell do you mean?"

"Your brother came to us ten years ago. He was young then. Younger than you, even. But a child."

"What do you mean, came to you?" Zidane asked, walking closer.

"I am a certain… celebrity of eternity. But I won't bore you with those details… yet. No, listen and loin as I explain to you a past you never knew about Kuja."

Zidane stopped. "Uh… kay." Freya and Amarant had arrived behind him. They watched carefully.

"You see… Kuja left Terra shortly after banishing you to this planet. He aimed for bigger things, you see. So he came to the Iifa Tree, the home of my… organization."

Zidane eyed the glowing figure carefully.

"We taught him how to use the Mist to create soldiers – the mages who you know well. We taught him how to disguise his true heritage. We taught him how to cause the Mist to become angry, how to make it cause war."

The Genome stared hard at the figure. But he couldn't perceive it… it was like… Mist… Maybe this person was Mist.

"He began making weapons. We supplied him with Mist in places that couldn't channel it, like the village of Dali. We forced the Mist Continent into war for Kuja. But now, he had to repay us. So he sent us a gift. You. He tricked you into coming to the Outer Continent."

"Trick? But nothing bad happened!" Zidane yelled, trying to make sense of this. "Ah, do not be so sure. Once you came to the Tree and fought the 'soul', we were certain that Genomes had powers we could harness. And now… we are making them."

"You're MAKING GENOMES?"

"Yes. But not the kind that Garland made. We are making soldiers, infused with Mist, driven by anger. They have no souls, just like Garland's, but they have one thing his didn't."

"And? What's that?" Zidane asked, knowing that a dagger would no longer do him any good.

"Power enough to burn a city sky high. And so now, our Genomes will conquer this planet, and Gaia WILL be Terra, as Garland wished it to be."

"Why do you care if Gaia becomes Terra?" Zidane asked.

"Hahahahahaha, call it a certain… interest, if you will. Oh, and screw the souls of the first Terra. They may die now, and be absorbed by the Mist. The new Genomes will rule Gaia, and Kuja shall be my unknowing pawn."

"Wait. Tell me something." Zidane ordered. "Why does Kuja want to conquer Gaia? In the roots of the Iifa Tree, after Memoria was destroyed, he had changed."

"That is not something you need to know, Zidane. And so, I take my leave of you now, knowing that my job here is done. Keep up the good work, Tribal."

With a flash of light, the Mist-man left, and in the distance, the skiff charged up and shot into the sky.

The Red Rose continued to sputter and cough as it descended the outside of the mountain range to the oceans below. The storm had increased, and it was even cold here now, so Zidane worried that the engine might freeze up and the ship might plummet. But they touched down on the water with a light splash. The ship accelerated north, treading water quickly. 'It is definitely time to get a new flagship for the Alexandrian armada…' Thought Zidane as the engine locked up briefly and sputtered back on with the sound of gears stripping.

The tech yelled something inaudible over the storm's noise, and suddenly Zidane was lurched to the side as water gushed onto the deck of the old ship. The storm was too strong for the ship to handle.

The heavy sound of thousands of pounds of water slamming against a hull reached Zidane's ears even over the wind and rain. "WE'VE GOT TO DOCK SOMEWHERE! NOW!" The tech yelled, now that he was close enough for Zidane to hear him.

"ARE WE GETTING CLOSE TO ALEXANDRIA!" Zidane asked, gripping the railing tight with his tail. "NO! IT'S STILL FORTY KILOMETERS NORTH BY NORTHWEST!"

"BUT THAT'S ONLY LIKE… THIRTY MILES! ENGLISH KICKS THE CRAP OUT OF METRICS!" Zidane yelled. The tech rolled his eyes. "IT'S STILL THE SAME DISTANCE!"

"THEN FIND A PLACE ON THE SHORE TO DOCK!" Zidane roared, as the wind knocked the ship uncomfortably close to the tipping point. The tech scanned the dim shoreline carefully. A small inlet looked promising. "TURN THE SHIP NINETY DEGREES TO THE LEFT!"

With another lurch, the ship began turning toward the shore. Sight was poor; they might collide. "SLOW THE FUCKING ENGINE DOWN!" The tech screamed. The navigator pulled a lever hard and the engine stopped releasing smoke. "TAKE IT IN EAS-" BAM! The tech slammed into the wall of the cabins and landed on the deck with a dull thud. They had hit the shoreline. But at least they were out of the storm.

Zidane took control of the situation. "CUT ALL PROPELLER POWER! DROP ENGINE TO ZERO! PULL DOWN THE SAILS AND PULL IN THE AFT END WINGS! MOVE!"

The navigator recovered from his flight into the steering wheel and pulled more levers. He then ran to a crank and hit it. The sound of something moving inward under water echoed through the hull. Crew then pulled lines and the sails came down heavy, soaked with rain.

Zidane ran to the front of the deck and found Freya, Steiner, Beatrix, and Amarant huddled down behind barrels. He shook Steiner. "RUSTY! GET THE CREW OFF BOARD! BEATRIX! TEATHER THE ROSE TO ANYTHING STURDY ON SHORE! FREYA, JUMP OFF AND FIND SOMEWHERE TO STAY UNTIL THE STORM ENDS! AMARANT……!" He hesitated before continuing. "GO AND STOP ALL PIPES – WATER MAINS, STEAM SHAFTS, YOU NAME IT! LET'S GO!"

Everyone moved without question. Zidane followed Freya off. "I THINK THERE'S A SMALL CLUSTER OF TREES FURTHER UP! C'MON!" Freya followed the Genome as he raced up the slick, grassy, muddy hill. The trees did offer some protection. In another minute or two, Steiner, Beatrix, and Amarant came running up the hill with the crew. Once they got in, Zidane collapsed on the damp earth.

"GOD DAMN!" He shouted. Freya nudged him. "You don't have to yell anymore, it's quieter here." Zidane lowered his eyelids. And then he caught something out of the corner of his eye…

Something was moving through the sky. A big something. Flares of fire came off the back, leaving bright trails. The dim light glinted off of it. It came closer. Closer… Faster. Faster. And then it stopped directly above the creaking Red Rose. And then, Zidane nearly peed his pants. A great dark eye erupted out of nothing, staring down at the battered airship.

"The INVINCIBLE!" The eye blinked, and a giant red beam shot out, shattering the Red Rose into a million pieces. A shockwave shot in all directions, and rushed past Zidane, knocking him over. The eye vanished with a blink. The object was gone. Worst of all, so was the Red Rose.

"NOOOOOO!" Beatrix shouted. "NOOOOOOOOO! The ROSE!"

Zidane stared, awestruck for a moment, and the collapsed onto the ground.

"Your highness… YOUR HIGHNESS." Poke. Zidane's eyes opened and found Steiner staring into them intently. "It's almost noon, judging by the sun."

"The sun? You see the sun?" Zidane asked. He looked out into the sky. It was a clear blue and the sun was shining warmly down on the continent. It was easily eighty degrees out.

"Yes. The storm ended last night, just after you passed out." Zidane got up and stretched. Then he stared down at the remains of the Red Rose.

Hunks of metal, wood, and cloth were strewn across the shore haphazardly. The wings of the ship were in two completely different places. One had flew almost all the way to the woods where they had slept, and split in two on a rock. The other was completely intact, lying on the beach, slightly in the ocean. But most of the ship was obliterated.

Zidane ran down the hill to the shore to inspect closer. He then noticed Beatrix, Freya, and the crew doing something…

"Pull in that piece there!" Beatrix ordered. One of the crew members leapt into the sea and pulled a large sheet of wood onto the beach. A few crew members were trying to pull the wing all the way onto the beach, but without success.

"I think it's snagged on something." Zidane said. The crew stopped tugging. "I'll dive under and check it out." With that, he took off his shirt, laid two of his three knives on the beach, and dove in. He swam down to the bottom of the sea there, where the end of the wing touched down. A large, jagged rock was stabbed through the wing's cloth. Zidane pulled out his knife and slashed at the cloth, freeing up space. Then, he lifted it above the rock and to the left. He resurfaced. "Pull it out!"

The crew pulled, and it came all the way onto the shore.

Zidane dog-paddled to the beach rather casually. The cool water felt pretty good on this hot summer's day. Right now, he felt like nothing could go wrong… But of course, he still had things to worry about.

He crawled onto the beach slowly, and shook like a dog. Almost all of the water flew off of him. He then spun around and laid on his back, letting the sun warm him…

"Wellwellwell, his highness is up." Beatrix muttered, walking over. "So, I see you helped theses three pull the right wing out of the water."

It then dawned on Zidane that he had no real understanding of WHY they were pulling the shit out of the ocean anyway. "Yeah, um… why are we doing this ANYWAY?"

"Because, if anything CAN be salvaged, it should. The Red Rose was our flagship for years, and- Hey! HEY! Don't yank that propeller, you might bend it! Dive under and make sure it isn't lodged into the ocean floor!" She sighed. "Well, Steiner and I decided last night that we should ask Cid to make us a new ship. And since this one was so special, we thought we would salvage what we could and use it…"

"Ah, kinda like how Cid used the Narciss for the Hilda Garde III?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah." She stared out at the sea in a sort of dream-like state. It was then that Zidane realized he was hungry. "Sooooo…. Do we have any food?" He asked, hopefully.

"Well…" Beatrix began, "There was some on the ship, but most of the hull was annihilated, it's wishful thinking to hope that the kitchen would remain intact."

"Hey, you know…" Zidane muttered. "I think I know what blew up the Rose."

"Yeah, I do too. The Invincible. The eye, and the beam… just like Alexandria…" Beatrix said, gazing at the sky now.

"So, uh, how do we get out of here?" Zidane asked, hoping for an answer.

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it? Freya went to climb the mountain to its peak and see where we are. She's a good jumper, ya know. So, if she can find help, she will, and if not, she'll go to Alexandria on foot. Won't take her too long…" Beatrix said. She went back to ordering the salvage, and Zidane put on his clothes, now thoroughly dry. He grabbed his other two knives and began running up the hill when he realized something. "Oh my god, I left the Ogre on the Red Rose." He turned to stare at the sea. No use worrying about it now.

He decided to take a walk around the area, and try to find food. When he got back with a small assortment of berries, he noticed Steiner chopping at a tree with his broadsword. "Yo, Rusty! What're you doing?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST WALKED AWAY. VILE SCUM." Steiner was spouting, hacking at the tree with wrath.

"Who… what?" Zidane asked. The knight quit his hacking and put his sword back in its scabbard. "Amarant just LEFT! No care for the others in this adventure! AGH!"

"Where'd he go?" Zidane asked.

"I don't know! He just started walking up the mountain. I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore. Vile." Zidane just sighed. "Well, he's never been exactly consistent, Rusty."

"That doesn't give him the right to just LEAVE." Zidane nodded his head, stuffing berries into his mouth. "Buh he'll be bakk, he always showz upp." He said behind the food.

Steiner looked at him curiously. Zidane gulped down the food. "Oh, sorry, you want some?" Steiner hungrily grabbed a handful of berries and stuffed them down his throat.

The blond Genome looked north. The mountain range curved west not too far ahead. "Ya know, I think we're closer to Alexandria than you might think…"

Steiner nodded. "Yes. Freya will most likely be back soon." Zidane turned and stared up the mountainside. It was terraced and rocky, with clumps of forest here and there. It looked relatively easy to climb.

"I'm going to climb that mountain." He said. Steiner nodded. "All right. I'll tell Beatrix. We'll continue salvaging what we can. Come back soon."

"Uh, Rusty, I oughtta tell ya… I'm not coming back. I've got to go to Lindblum. Once you guys get back to Alexandria, send a moogle to me and Cid. Then take the Gargant Roo to Lindblum. I'll fly on the Prima Vista, if boss didn't take off…" Zidane explained. "Take care for now."

He waved goodbye as he walked to the bottom of the mountainside. With an acrobatic leap, he landed a good ten feet above the base. He continued this motion pattern all the way to the top of the high mountain. It didn't take him NEAR as long as he thought it would. Once he was on the top of the range, he stared to the northwest. There was Alexandria, the castle's giant sword gleaming in the sun. Zidane looked down this other side of the mountain and found it was much smoother and far more gently angled. With a lunge, he landed on his butt and slid down the mountain, and found he was picking up speed very fast. When he was ten yards from the bottom, he jumped forward and spread his limbs – including tail – out, to break his fall. He landed on all fours catlike.

If Freya had left before he awoke, she surely would have returned to the camp by the time he himself had left. So what was taking her? She wasn't in sight on the plains, or on the mountain. He looked south, wondering if perhaps she had gone too far and missed the place that the little camp was on the far side of the range. Nothing. But then he noticed, with a bit of surprise, and a bit of… not… surprise… that a certain rounded part of the range farther south, near Treno, was spewing a certain substance like Mist into the sky, which was curving down in an arch, and heading into the basin. Well, that weird Mist dood had done what he came to do…

Zidane turned and faced his home city and looked especially hard at the waterfalls. A huge brown and gold airship was docked there. Thank god. Baku had not left. The city was DEFINITELY nearer than the navigator had projected. It wasn't more than five kilometers from where the Genome stood. With a deep breath, he began running to the docks.

He arrived about a half hour later, a bit out of breath, but recovered. Down the docks sat the Prima Vista, bobbing up and down delicately. Zidane dashed down the dock to where it was, and ran head long into the large belly of someone turning the corner out of the city.

"Whoa, there, kid!" Baku shouted, grabbing Zidane after he had bounced back to ensure he didn't fall off the docks to the lake thousands of feet below. The boss steadied his comrade and patted him on the back.

"Watchu doin', runnin' down these docks like that?" He asked. Zidane gulped for some air. "I came… to find you… I…"

"Came to find me? Well I was just at the castle lookin' for ya. See, we're about to head back to Lindblum. I was goin' ta come say goo'bye. But they said you'd gone off on some trip. What's goin' on?"

Zidane was now steady. "Well, we took the Red Rose to the south near Treno, cuz someone said they saw an airship docking in a mountain range. We got there, and it turned out this weird… thing… was bringing back the Mist. So, it ran off in its ship, and we took the Red Rose back north, cuz we had no way of following it, and so we were almost back to the docks on the sea when the storm blew the ship into the shore. And then… The Invincible appeared and blew up the Rose!" Zidane explained. Baku cocked his head. "In…vincible? You mean that weird ship you flew into Memoria?"

"Yeah! Er, well, I THINK it was the Invincible." The Genome said.

"Then how did you get here?" Baku asked. "I climbed the mountain. I need you to take me to Lindblum with you."

"What? Not again!" Baku said, thinking Zidane meant 'run-away-and-join-Tantalus'.

"Nononononono, I mean… I need to see Regent Cid. It's urgent!" Zidane explained. Baku nodded. "All… all right. What about that knight feller and the general?"

"They're fine. I left them at the camp we had down by the sea. They're trying to salvage what they can of the Red Rose." Zidane said. "I'm going to tell Cid everything. And maybe convince him to build a new flagship for Alexandria."

"All right. Get on board, we're heading out." Baku ordered. "Thanks, boss."

Zidane got on board and it took off soon after…

Regent Cid Fabool ripped the letter out of the mail moogle's hand just a few minutes after the Prima Vista came to the docks. He ripped it open. "Dear Regent Fabool, we regret to inform you that a mishap has taken place last night at Tantalus's performance in Treno. Kuja has returned and kidnapped Garnet. We will be arriving in Lindblum soon. RSVP. Sincerely, General Beatrix."

Cid read through again. What an odd letter. It was written in such a calm manner… Well, Beatrix was always good at staying calm. Cid scratched down a letter reading something to the effect of get here NOW and handed it to the moogle.

"Priority, kupo?" The moogle asked. "High." Cid replied. With that, the moogle leaped into the air and flew off.

"ARTANIA!" Cid boomed. The minister ran in. "What is it, regent?"

"Garnet has been kidnapped! Artania, load up the Hilda Garde III, I'm going right n-" He was interrupted by the arrival of a butler who marched in, in a dignified manner, and presented himself low. "May I present to you, the king, of Alexandria."

"Really, don't make such a big deal out of it." Zidane's voice came from behind the butler. He walked in. Cid observed him for a moment in an almost angry survey, and then looked around Zidane, as if he expected something. "What?" Zidane asked. "Where are the others?" Cid countered.

"Well, uh… Two are shipwrecked, one is missing, and another ran off like a jerk." Zidane replied. Cid's eyes widened a bit. "SHIPWRECKED?"

"Yeah… the Red Rose is gone. The… the Invincible blew it up." Zidane said. "You don't mean that ship that you flew into Mem-" "The one and only."

"The Red Rose has been destroyed? My father made that ship for Alexandria's last king before Brahne's husband. Best ship made for years until I perfected steam. But how did the Invincible…?"

"I dunno. It just… appeared…" Zidane muttered.

Cid eased backwards and sat in a puffy armchair in the corner of the dim, warm, red room. "Then I know what I can do to help you… I'll build a new ship!" He jumped up with twice the charisma. "The largest ever made! Twice the power of the Hilda Garde I! Cannons on all sides, giant propellers, and one of the newest things I'm designing… Artania! Blueprint, man blueprint!" The minister ran over to Cid with a large sheet of blue grid paper and a quill. Before Zidane's eyes, a giant ship began to form out of the regent's fingers. It looked to be easily twice the size of the Hilda Garde III and had two sets of wings. A very large balloon was floating above it, and Zidane remarked inwardly that a ship that large would probably need a balloon. After about ten minutes, Cid jumped out of his chair and handed the plans to Artania. "Take this down to Hugo in Primary Shipbuilding! Tell him to begin work IMMEDIATELY!"

Artania ran like a mad dog. "Come, Zidane, I have something amazing to show you! Come!" Cid yelled, running down the hall to the airship area. Zidane followed, but even with his speed, Cid's excitement got the better of the Genome. When they came to a halt in a large room full of working technicians, Cid pointed up to a long, silver shaft, supported from the ceiling by wires. It was about two or three feet thick, with a big round hole in the front. A many-bladed propeller was adorned in this hole. The hole in the back was empty. "That, my boy, is a JET. ENGINE!"

Cid grinned ear to ear. Zidane was just confused. "And… what exactly is… a… jet… engine?" Zidane asked, staring at the shiny shaft. "Well, as you know, steam engines are used to regulate the rotation of the propellers and the movement of the wings and sails of an airship, but the engine doesn't actually MOVE the ship, right?" Cid asked. Zidane nodded. "A jet engine makes its own movement by sucking in air here-" He pointed to the front of the shaft. "And shooting it out the back! Incredible, isn't it?"

Zidane just looked at Cid like he was insane. But it did seem intriguing. "But there is a catch to it… It runs on fuel." Cid said. "Oh, you mean like how the steam engine uses water?" Zidane asked. "Nope." Cid said. "Then what? Coal?" Zidane asked. Cid shook his head. "Nope, but close. No, the jet engine runs on the miracle of… GASOLINE!" He expected Zidane to clap and cheer, but the Genome just cocked his head.

"Oh, I get it, Cid. Just one question though. What in HELL IS gasoline?"

"A wondrous thing, my boy! A substance coming from the earth!" Cid said. "Oil. Flammable, but powerful. If used in a jet engine, imagine the possibilities of an airship!"

"So… you're putting this… thing… on my new airship?" Zidane asked. "Yes. I'll also put a steam engine on to regulate the propellers and wings."

"Cid… Can I ask you something?" Zidane asked. "Of course." "Have you… tested… this thing?" Zidane asked. Cid grinned. "I've installed these babies on the Hilda Garde III. You… wanna give 'em a go?"

"Will I die?" Zidane asked. Cid grinned harder, and then tugged Zidane to a lift to the Hilda Garde's hanger. Sure enough, two big silver shafts rested on each side of the ship's hull. Zidane climbed on board with Cid and got behind the wheel.

"Open the hanger doors!" Cid shouted. A tech nearby did so. "Okay, Zidane, now flip that switch." Zidane did so and the sound of the engines humming to life reached his ears. "Take 'er out." Cid said.

Zidane hit the throttle and the engines on the side burst to life. With an amazing jolt, the Hilda Garde shot out of the hanger. He took it up into the sky above Lindblum. Zidane accelerated the ship and it shot north. Within minutes they reached South Gate. They flew through it and north along the edge of the Treno mountain range. When Zidane was almost to Alexandria, he rolled, literally rolled the ship over the mountain range and shot down to the ocean. He decelerated the engines to null and the ship's propellers lowered it to the ocean. There was the wreckage of the Rose, and there, like tiny ants, were the survivors of the wreck. They were staring up at the ship like it was a UFO.

The Hilda Garde touched down on the surface of the sea near the beach with a burst of water. It inched closer to the shore as Zidane marched out on deck. "Hey guys."

Beatrix stared at the jets on the side of the ship like they were some obscene disturbing monsters. "What in HELL are THOSE?"

"Jets." Zidane replied, tossing a rope ladder over the edge. "They're self-propelling." Beatrix climbed carefully. "Yeah, I saw that because FLAMES WERE SHOOTING OUT OF THEM."

"Freya or Amarant back yet?" Zidane asked, staring around hopefully. Steiner ran up to the ship. "No! I fear Freya has gotten into trouble."

"She must have been side-tracked…" Zidane muttered. "Well, load everyone and all the salvage on, we're taking off to Lindblum."

In a few minutes they were all on board and Beatrix and Steiner had followed the Genome to the front of the ship. Cid greeted them. "I hope you're all right. Well, let's take her out, Zidane."

Zidane hit the switch and the jets hummed to life. "Uh, word of advise." He said to Beatrix and Steiner. "Hold on to something." With a thrust of the accelerator, the jets flared up and shot the airship out to sea. Zidane turned it south and activated the propellers. With a small leap the ship rose into the air and rapidly came over the Treno Range. A boost from the engines took the ship through South Gate a few minutes later. Zidane dropped the altitude and flew along the river in the King Edward Plains for a while, and then rose it up as they came to Lindblum. With a rapid deceleration, they flew over the city and into the castle docks. Cid nudged Zidane. "Let me take this, it can be a bit tricky. We nearly crashed on our first run."

He grabbed steering and eased the Hilda Garde into the dock after cutting the engines and increasing propeller power. The ship settled in with a bump.

Zidane turned to Beatrix. "Fun, huh?" Beatrix shook her head. "Well then you'll love the news I have for you." She cocked her head slightly. "Cid's installing them babies in our new flagship." Beatrix almost cried.

"I think we'll have the ship done in a few weeks. It may take longer, though… Burmecian forces are massing in the northern mountains, and mining has been short lately, all thanks to SOMEONE." Cid stressed, eyeing Zidane.

The Genome sighed. "I apologized already, Cid."

The regent smiled. "I know, but it's fun to piss you off."

Kuja sat amongst several other Genomes, watching a play in the heart of a newly established city near Conde Petie, called Luxor, populated by many historians and artists, sitting in the middle of the desert, in an oasis. The city had several theatres, the most popular being 'The Leviathan.' The play currently being performed was one called 'The Wastes of the Foreign World', a classic by Lord Avon, about a traveler who explored the Forgotten Continent with a band of sailors and became enveloped in a war between the western clan of warlords and the eastern marauders.

Kuja smiled wide as another Genome spoke. "The plan is going smoothly. If you're ready, we can begin the genetic engineering process."

"Viett was right, the Mist fuels stronger Genomes. We must up the ante here. Begin production. The Iifa Tree is ready, I think. Be proud, my friends, you, myself, and my… dearest brother… are the last of a royal breed. We will own the planet soon."

On stage, the actors continued their lines, unaware to the schemes of the Genomes. "I say, Gokyo, if thou art ready for the war, then thou haft a steady heart and a strong mind. Will thou defend the east from the evil west?"

"Indeed, fair Ryaldo, thou art wise and true." He trailed off in his lines as Kuja turned back to his crew.

"Kyon, the Burmecians are ready to attack Alexandria. It's perfect. While both sides are weak from war, we'll strike Lindblum. Soon, my friends. Now, let us retire to my palace. The night grows old and we weary."

Kyon, a black haired, tall, older-looking, red-robe clad Genome with several katanas on his back, as well as a lance, nodded. "The fleet will be ready soon, milord."

Kuja smiled wider still.

END


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zidane stood atop the lookout tower at Lindblum castle, and sighed as he faced the wind. He wasn't as worked up about Garnet as he was earlier, but he was confused and perplexed at the news that the Mist man had told him. "I can't believe that they're making Genomes… but why? I mean, they'll use them to conquer the planet, but what's the real point? Why not just make more mages? And if Kuja is really back, and it's not a fake, then… why is he evil again?"

He watched a series of airships fly south past the islands off the shore. He could see the South Gate in the distance, shrouded in the return of the Mist. It was raining again, but rather lightly, and it was warm out. The sun shone brightly behind the clouds.

"I wonder if I can find anything about the Mist in Daguerreo…"

Steiner climbed the tower steps and approached Zidane, sighing. "I hoped the Mist would never come back, Zidane…"

He stared out over the lowlands of the Mist Continent and sighed again. "This place was so much more beautiful without it."

"I always liked it, until I found out what it really was…" Zidane muttered. "It always looked like an ocean in the sky, something we could just float on…"

The Genome turned. "We need to go to Daguerreo. There might be a book on the Mist in one of its libraries…"

The Hilda Garde III shot across the sky on its jets, leaving a blazing trail over the calm ocean. Daguerreo was in sight, and Zidane was excited. "If we find something on the Mist, maybe we can figure out how to stop Kuja from using it."

Beatrix cocked her head inquisitively. "But, Zidane, we already know that the Mist is the 'dregs of souls', and that the souls of Terrans and Gaians are intertwined within it… What else might there be?"

"Maybe we can find out when it first appeared… How Kuja uses it…" Zidane replied. The ship touched down on the island plateau, and Zidane marched into the city with the General and Steiner.

The lowest levels of the city were completely flooded with water, and the hundred of caverns heading off to shops, hotels, and restaurants, and most importantly, libraries, were navigated on boats. The city was much more populous now that the steam engine dominated the market. Zidane walked on board a boat.

"Can I help you get somewhere?" The captain asked.

"We're looking for a library with books on the arcane, like Mist."

The captain nodded, and shoved off. The long channel deposited the crew at a dark, large library with books from ear to ear. There were several on Mist, so Zidane picked one.

"HEY! Check this out."

The passage read:

"The Mist astounds me. I've looked into the subject very extensively, and I've found that this substance first appeared at the Shimmering Isle. It seems that it appeared around nine hundred years ago. It also seems to come from the Iifa Tree, like it is being transferred all over the planet. It flows through the roots of the tree, and it appears that until recently, it stayed in these routes, never touching the surface. But something happened to make it spill out of the roots, like a great amount of Mist was added to the collective, and it couldn't contain it any longer. The Mist then appeared on the continent of the same name, because a large percentage of the total roots grew there. This created the inland seas of Mist we see today. What I'm not clear on is what the Mist is, and what it does. It can fuel our engines and suspend our ships in the air, but I can't figure out what its true purpose is. Maybe the Shimmering Isle will provide more clues."

Zidane handed the tome to Beatrix, who surveyed it and nodded. "I guess we'll be going to the Lost Continent, then…"

Steiner cleared his throat. "But that was the passage to Terra! Don't you think it'll be dangerous?"

"Hey, calm down, Rusty. You can stay home and-"

"No! I am a knight, and I am sworn to protect you and the queen. We'll go there."

Zidane put the book in his pack and nodded. He paced around the room a bit, and then smiled. "Well, I wanted adventure!"

Beatrix frowned. She clearly showed that she disagreed. Zidane ignored this and marched for the docks. Beatrix and Steiner stood motionless in the library. Zidane turned around and faced them indignantly.

"If you're coming, now would be good. I'm not interested in waiting any longer. If we're going to stop Kuja and save Garnet, then we can't waste any time."

The two knights eyed each other, and followed Zidane out.

The air was very cold as the Hilda Garde flew over the icy northern wastes of Gaia. Cid had instructed them to bring his prized boat back to him before long, and with the jets, that would be accomplished.

The Shimmering Isle shone like a beacon on the Misty horizon, and behind it sat the growing city of Esto Gaza which had really took off during this expansionist era.

The airship approached it and landed with a thud, as Zidane slid down a rope on the edge of the deck. The portal to Terra was no longer open, but there was evidence of the cataclysmic explosion that Kuja had caused on the planet just before the portal did close. The ground was singed from fire, and some of the ice had melted. But when they had been here before, they had never really saw the island, but had simply dove into Terra. Now that Zidane stood firm on the snow and looked around, he could see the ruins of a city. Many smashed buildings and houses were strewn about. A demolished temple sat near the center of the island. The remains of the town square and market could be seen right around him. He even observed docks jutting out onto the sea, filled with holes and cracks. But the most astonishing feature was the quantity of skeletal remains littering the entire island.

"Whoa… What is this?" He asked no one in particular. Zidane stepped forward slowly, observing the ruins, and felt a wide smile stretch across his face. The smile of discovery.

Steiner and Beatrix slid down behind him, in equal awe. The Genome kept moving forward, almost in a trance, staring at the shimmering snow.

"This is fascinating. I didn't know that there had been a city here…" Steiner muttered. Beatrix nodded. Zidane kept moving towards the temple. He started speaking in a bizarre language that neither knight could fathom. The Genome started dashing towards the temple and ran straight up to the barricaded door. Several skeletons, wielding swords, were strewn across the wide steps.

Beatrix moved forward towards Zidane, who was just staring at the door. A large, strange symbol sat emblazoned on its wooden surface, and Zidane reached out and touched it.

Suddenly, a hologram surrounded him, and several figures appeared. They looked like Genomes, but taller, more muscular, armor clad, with long beards and longer tails, some with spikes on the end of said tails. They spoke in the strange language as well, but Zidane could understand. "We, the Grand Terran Expansionist Army, have conquered this, the first city of the new Terra, here on the planet Gaia. All who oppose will be slain. This temple is forbidden to all but Terrans. Turn back if ye be not a Terran."

Zidane touched the symbol again, and the door slid open, mechanically. He walked into the dark, dank hall, still in a trance. Beatrix attempted to follow him in, but the door shut as soon as he entered.

A series of torches erupted into flame as soon as it did so. Zidane snapped out of his trance and stared around. The chamber was huge, lined with hundreds of bookcases and thousands of books. Several tables and chairs were strewn here and there. The strange symbol on the door was also on the floor of the hall, and Zidane stepped onto it.

Another hologram appeared, but, instead of playing a recording, it asked a question, almost indignantly. "Who… are you?" The hologram was of a shorter, skinnier being, with an even longer beard, and big, thick spectacles covering his eyes.

"I'm… Zidane." The Genome said, in a bit of shock.

"You don't look like a Terran… ah, you're an Inferior. Aw well… I suppose this means that the Terrans are dead, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Uhm… yes." Zidane said, simply.

"But, you seem to have a soul… Have the Terrans remanifested themselves already?" He asked, lowering his glasses inquisitively.

"Uhm… no." Zidane replied.

"Getting answers out of you is harder than squeezing jelly out of a Corvarian Squirtworm. Well then, are you one of the Angels?"

"The Angels of Death? Yes." Zidane replied.

"Excellent. So, is your mission going well?"

"Well, I… uh… Who are you, anyway?" Zidane asked, confused.

"I am the Librarian, a collection of all of Terra's knowledge. Every book here contains the histories and technologies of our home." Replied the Librarian.

"I don't get it, how did you know that Terra's souls were being transferred into Genomes?" Zidane said.

"We knew our planet and our people were dying a long, long time ago, boy. We devised a plan to trap all of the souls of Terra into a substance we invented called 'Mist.' When the time was right, the Mist would inhabit the Inferiors, who are apparently called Genomes now… they don't tell me anything… aw well. The point being that Terra has gone through this cycle many times in its past."

"I'd like to hear the history of Terra, and the Mist." Zidane stated. The Librarian smiled, and coughed. "Good to see a young whippersnapper who's actually interested in some history. Very well..."

The hologram of the Librarian faded and died, and a new one appeared, one of a planet, orbited by several moons. Spots appeared on the maps, getting brighter. Suddenly, the Librarian's voice returned.

"Holy Terra was our home, long ago. But as our numbers grew, war erupted, and the planet and its moons began destroying each other."

The hologram showed explosions on each of the celestial bodies, and the dots of light flickered and died.

"Before this, Holy Terra had been a beacon of civilization, a paradise. But, in our desperation during this time of war, the Terrans developed large 'worldships', which would carry our numbers to a other planet in another solar system. We left our planet behind as the remaining populations used it up and destroyed it."

The planet faded into nothingness, and a large fleet of starships was seen flying off into the black.

"Eventually, the generations found a new system, with another planet much like Holy Terra. We called it, 'Praetor Terra.' Soon, our populations grew large once more, and we needed more room, so we began branching off to other planets, and they became known as the 'Grand Terran Union.'"

The hologram showed a network of several planets, each with cities and lights. Then, the planets erupted in explosions, just like the first.

"But the interplanetary parliament failed, and each planet wanted its independence. Praetor Terra quelled the fighting, but we found that we were the last of the Terrans, and Praetor Terra was quickly being used up. Once more, we took to the stars, and we came to the system that you and I stand in."

The hologram faded out and transformed into a system of planets orbiting a large red star. Their star. Gaia could be seen as the third planet from the sun, and Terra, the forth.

"We found that Gaia was already inhabited by several species, including humans, Burmecians, moles, dwarves, and a strange human subspecies, called 'Summoners.' We took the outer planet, not looking for a war with the primitive natives, as we wanted peace. But soon, the new Terra's population grew to large once more. In desperation, we manufactured a substance called Mist, which trapped the souls of living beings when they died."

The hologram changed to pictures of the Mist covering Terra, the capitol city, and the population of Terrans.

"Only a select few, namely our king, Garland, myself, and an army to conquer Gaia with, remained after the massive outbreak of disease. But the Mist had served its purpose. All of the souls were trapped. Then, Garland made a plan to create 'Inferiors', Terrans to a lesser extent, which would welcome the souls when we had captured Gaia."

The hologram changed to an image of the Iifa Tree. Silver dragons could be seen encircling it, and the Mist was pouring out of its roots.

"We grew a huge tree, called the Iifa Tree, on the desert continent to the north of this planet, and with it, we began siphoning our souls onto this planet. But unfortunately, the Gaian souls began mixing with the Terran souls, which was a setback. We found a way to sort through the souls, and began the invasion of this planet."

The hologram changed to an image of this island in a battle against Terrans. It also showed the Mist covering the Mist Continent.

"This island was the first to fall to Terra, and after it, we began conquering much of the northern wasteland's civilizations, including the moles of Mt. Gulug. We also monitored the Mist extensively at the Iifa Tree, but, the unexpected occurred."

The hologram now changed to an image of the strange Mist man Zidane had seen recently, surrounded by several other Misty figures.

"The souls of the Summoners were manifesting themselves in the Mist with their great power. They were called the 'Oversouls', and destroyed all Terrans on this planet. They then continued the cycle of the Mist, and, I gave up my life to preserve all of this information in this databank. I was told that Garland made the Inferiors, and that his Angels of Death would soon rule the world."

The hologram faded away, and the Librarian returned. "But it seems that I have been mislead, young one. You seem to be one of good heart, not like Garland or his minions. It makes me glad to see. Why are you here?"

Zidane grinned. "This'll sound weird to you, but… I'm protecting Gaia FROM the Terrans."

The Librarian chuckled. "So it seems that Garland is gone and that the Angels are continuing his work. I had a feeling this might happen."

"They're using the Mist to create more Genomes." Zidane stated.

"That is a horrible idea. The Mist is corrupted now that the Oversouls are in power over it. Such an endeavor will only lead them to their downfall." The Librarian stated. He brought up a hologram of the world map, and highlighted Oeilvert. "Mm-hm… Fascinating…" He then selected the Iifa Tree. "Interesting…" After a moment, he cleared his throat and turned about. "It seems that the one in command of this new threat once lived in the ruins of Mt. Gulug, and studied the Terran scriptures there."

"What, Kuja?" Zidane asked.

"Go to Mt. Gulug and find out anything at all you can about this man. Then go to Oeilvert, and get counsel from the Faces. They know how to stop the Mist entirely."

Zidane nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Good luck, boy! I lived my life fighting for my Homeworld, and now I leave its destruction to you. Do me proud."

Zidane nodded again and turned to leave. The Librarian spoke up once more. "And remember, things are not always as they appear." With that said, he faded into the shadows, and the door opened up, flooding light into the chamber. Zidane, smiling, exited the building.

END


End file.
